Plus tranchante qu'une lame
by Soph28
Summary: "Tu dois faire de Cato la personne la plus importante à tes yeux et avoir une grande confiance en lui. Une fois au milieu des Jeux, tu devras prendre la décision la plus difficile que tu auras à prendre dans ta vie. Tu devras l'abandonner et faire en sorte qu'il se fasse tuer. Cette décision te hantera toute ta vie. Tu en hurleras de douleur la nuit, mais tu devras la prendre."
1. Prologue

**Coucou à tous !**

**Voici la première fiction que je poste ici (je n'ai mis que des OS avant) et elle est à propos du superbe et intrigant couple Clato. Cependant je ne vais pas refaire une autre interprétation de leur véritable histoire je vais épicé un peu les choses. **

**Imaginez un peu si les évènements des 74ème Hunger Games s'étaient déroulés autrement, si Peeta s'était bien fait tué dès le départ, si Clove n'avait jamais mentionné Rue au festin à la Corne d'Abondance ... Que se serait-il passé pour nous deux tributs du 2 ? Peut-être que l'un d'eux aurait gagné. Voici donc comment j'aurais voulus que les Jeux se passent pour eux.  
**

**Disclaimer : L'univers Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la plupart des personnages, mais appartient à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Des marionnettes. De simples jouets. Voilà ce que ces tributs étaient pour moi. Nous, enfants des districts, avons été choisis pour se battre à mort dans une arène. Je devais tuer tous ces tributs. Mais je ne les ais pas tué. Je les ais massacrés. J'ai adoré trancher la peau de mes adversaires. Je souriais à la vue du sang et je jubilais quand il giclait sur mon visage. J'étais dans mon éléments quand les cris raisonnaient dans l'arène entière. La plupart ont péris sous son épée. D'autres, sous mes lames. Lui-même est mort à cause de moi. Je l'ai tué indirectement, mais je suis la responsable de la perte de sa vie. Il avait prévu son coup. Il savait que je tuerai son assassin. Mais il n'avait sans doute pas prévu que je le regarderai mourir, et que cela me hanterai. Finalement, moi aussi je n'étais qu'un jouet. Celui du Capitole. Je l'ai compris trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. J'aurais dû prendre en compte les sentiments humains qui étaient cachés profondément en moi, et que l'on m'a apprit à renier. Tout aurait pu être différent. Absolument tout. Je dois trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cet enfer qui est devenu mon existence. Je dois le rejoindre. Peut-être que les autres seront avec nous. Dans l'arène. Dans notre arène. Une partie de moi est morte là-bas. Je compte bien apaiser mon âme une bonne fois pour toute, car être en vie est le pire des calvaires que je puisse vivre.


	2. Chapter 1

Un jour avant la Moisson. Les Jeux ont presque déjà commencé pour moi. Ce soir, mon père viendra toute la soirée pour m'en parler. D'habitude, il ne se donne jamais la peine de passé la soirée avec ma mère et moi. Mais cette année, il estime que je peux y participer. Je me souviens de ses paroles, la veille : _"Tu es prête Clove. Demain soir, on en parlera."_ Mon père est un des meilleurs professeurs du centre d'entraînement des futurs tributs du district 2. Il m'y emmène tous les jours pour que je m'entraîne face à de vraies personnes. Je gagne toujours. Quelle fierté pour lui d'avoir une progéniture capable de manier des couteaux comme personne. Moi, sa fille, je ne rate jamais ma cible. On ne m'a apprit qu'à tuer. On ne m'a pas apprit la pitié, la peur. Seulement tuer. Les sentiments passent après le devoir que mon père m'a attribué, celui de représenter mon district durant la 74ème édition des Hunger Games. J'allais enfin pouvoir rendre mes parents fiers de moi.

Mon père est la personne la plus impressionnante à mes yeux. Il a des cheveux noirs, coupé très court et ses yeux sont très foncés. On se ressemble beaucoup apparemment. La seule chose que j'ai hérité de ma mère, ce sont des tâches de rousseurs très discrète. Ma mère est une personne très mystérieuse. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'elle pense. Quand mon père parle des entraînements, ou bien des Hunger Games, c'est comme si elle n'était pas avec nous. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas s'attacher à un enfant qui risque de mourir jeune. Mais du haut de mes 15 ans, je sais pertinemment que je gagnerai. Quoi qu'il en coûte, je serai le prochain vainqueur des Hunger Games.

Il est 3 heures de l'après-midi. Je sors de ma chambre et informe ma mère que je pars au centre d'entraînement. Elle me répond d'un bref hochement de tête avant de retourner à son occupation. Je pousse un soupir face à sa manie de ne pas se soucier de moi. Je sors de la maison en empoignant un sac où sont rangées quelques affaires. A un croisement, je tourne à droite, puis continue ma route tout droit, durant 5 bonnes minutes. L'école de mon district est juste à côté du centre d'entraînement.

Je m'enfonce dans le bâtiment le plus imposant et me dirige vers les vestiaires. Je me change rapidement. Je met la combinaison de combat obligatoire et m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval assez haute, pour ne pas être gênée par des mèches rebelles. J'attache ensuite plusieurs élastique pour pouvoir y glisser les petites lames. On nous a beaucoup répété qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de cacher les plus d'armes possible sur soit pour ne jamais être en position d'infériorité.

Une fois prête, je me dirige vers ma salle d'entraînement. La mienne est la plus grande de toute. C'est là où les meilleurs sont entraînés. Bien sûr, j'en fais partie.

En entrant dedans, des regards se posent sur moi. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit et écoute ce que mon père dit. Apparemment, il reproche à un garçon de ne pas être assez précis dans ses gestes. Je n'arrive pas à voir qui il dispute, mais mon père en a visiblement assez, et décide de passez à autre chose. _"Demain est le jour de la moisson. Si vous êtes tirés au sort, il vaut mieux avoir une spécialité. Jusqu'à ce soir, vous allez vous entraîner sur ce que vous savez faire de mieux au combat. Au travail._"  
Instinctivement, je me dirige vers les lames. Mes couteaux étaient parfaitement alignés à côté des épées. Je caresse une petite lame. Je l'empoigne et la glisse dans mes cheveux. Je répète l'opération avec deux trois autres lames de taille minuscule. Je prend ensuite d'autres couteaux bien plus gros que je coince dans ma ceinture. Je regarde à côté et croise le regarde de ce garçon. Il s'appelle Cato Hadley. Du haut de ses 16 ans, il est le plus coriace du district 2. Il empoigne une grande épée et replonge son regard dans le mien. On sait tous les deux qu'on est les plus doués du centre d'entraînement. Il hoche la tête pour me dire bonjour. Je fais de même puis me dirige vers les mannequins disposés en cercle.

Je me place au centre et attend. Ces mannequins d'entraînements ont été conçu pour les plus rapides. En plus de s'allumer, ils lancent des lames en direction de la personne qui s'entraîne grâce à un détecteur au sol. Je ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup puis me décale à gauche pour éviter une lame qui m'aurait transpercé le bras. Je lance un couteau en direction du mannequin attaquant tout en évitant une nouvelle attaque. Tout se répète alors. Décalage vers la gauche, attaque. Décalage vers l'avant, attaque derrière. Soudain, deux lames partent en même temps sur moi, toutes deux à des côtés opposés. Je les esquive puis les touchent en même temps avec deux lames en tournoyant à moitié. Quand toutes les cibles sont touchées, je reprend mon souffle. Alors que je crois que c'est fini, un mannequin me renvoie une lame. Prise au dépourvue, j'arrive à l'esquiver. Mais je remarque que je n'ai plus d'armes à la ceinture. Une autre lame est renvoyée. Cette fois-ci, je l'esquive et attrape une lame que j'ai coincé plus tôt dans mes cheveux. Je l'envoie en plein milieu de la cible avec une étonnante précision. Le mannequin s'éteint alors correctement. J'esquisse un sourire arrogant et part récupérer mes couteaux quand j'entends mon père dire : _"Voilà le piège des armes à distance. On ne peut pas toujours s'assurer que la cible est morte. Toujours bien faire attention à cacher le maximum d'armes sur soi."_  
Je récupère mes lames et me retourne. Une file s'était faite au stand de lancer de couteaux et avait regardé ma prestation. Je tente un regard vers mon père qui me regarde. Il hoche la tête d'un air approbateur, comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'un élève fait un bon entraînement. Je me dirige vers quelques autres stands d'entraînement, puis rentre chez moi.

Sur le chemin je pense à la soirée qui s'annonce. Je me demande ce que mon père va me dire. Va-t-il continuer à me traiter comme un simple élève, ou va-t-il réellement m'encourager ? J'arrive dans la maison, monte prendre une douche, et descend pour le dîner. Mon père est déjà là est semble m'attendre avec ma mère qui commence à servir à manger.  
Durant le repas, les conseils fusent. Des conseils de combats, de survie, comment choisir de bons alliés dans l'arène ... A entendre mon père, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà un vrai tribut.

A la fin de la soirée, je monte directement me coucher et me repasse en mémoire toutes les choses qui peuvent être utiles pour ce qui m'attend, impatiente d'être à la Moisson.


	3. Chapter 2

J'ouvre enfin mes yeux. Le jour de la Moisson est enfin arrivé. Le début de ma gloire va enfin commencer. Montrer mes talents de tueuse au monde, voilà à quoi j'aspire. Me battre à n'importe quel prix pour représenter mon district.

Je me lève et regarde l'heure. Il n'est que 7 heure du matin. La Moisson ne se déroule qu'à 14 heures. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de tuer le temps jusqu'au moment qui déterminera mon destin. Je prend un petit déjeuner, je m'habille rapidement et prend le sac d'entraînement. Si je dois attendre, autant mettre à profit ces heures libres. J'imagine d'ici les autres districts, comme le 12, où tous le monde doit avoir une trouille bleue. Le district 12 est le district de la mine de charbon. Durant le défilé de présentation des tributs, ils ont toujours des costumes ridicules. Nous, district 2, resplendissons à chaque fois. Bien sûr, le district 1 aussi, mais comme c'est le district du luxe, c'est normal. Et puis, comme je les éliminerais vite, on ne se souviendra plus d'eux rapidement. Quoiqu'ils pourraient être de bons alliés s'ils savent bien se battre. Je verrais leurs talents aux entraînements de toute manière.

Je marche d'un pas lent. Je prend le temps de regarder chaque bâtiments, chaque maisons. J'arrive au centre d'entraînement. Avant d'entrer, je lève les yeux et contemple le bâtiment qui m'a forgé, qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Une battante. Une guerrière. J'inspire un grand coup, puis fonce dans les vestiaires en me promettant de faire honneur aux personnes qui m'ont permis de me rendre aussi sûre de moi.

Après avoir enfilé ma combinaison, je m'attache les cheveux. Je rentre dans la salle d'entraînement et me dirige vers mes lames. Dans l'arène, il y a toujours des couteaux. Je suis sûr d'y trouver mon bonheur.  
Je prends les lames, les disposent dans mes cheveux comme hier, les coince dans ma ceinture et me dirige vers le stand d'entraînement de lancer de couteaux le plus difficile. Je réussis à tout esquiver. Puis une fois l'exercice terminé, je recommence. Encore, et encore. Puis, quand je suis lassée, je passe à un simple exercice de lancer de couteaux. Je fusionne presque avec les lames. A la fin du dernier lancer, je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge rouge. Il est 11 heures. Je ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière en poussant un rugissement de colère. Le temps a vraiment décidé de me torturer aujourd'hui.

Quand je les rouvre, je vois une silhouette me fixer. Ses yeux bleus sont braqués sur moi. Je reconnais alors Cato. Je le regarde, attendant une réaction et une explication. Pourquoi me regarder comme ça. Comme rien ne se passe, je tente un bref "_Salut_".  
Il fait un petit sourire en coin, et répond :  
__Tu es là depuis longtemps._  
__C'est une question ?_ je demande.  
__Pas vraiment. Je te regarde depuis une bonne heure. Tu ne te lasse jamais de lancer tes couteaux. Tu pourrais participer aux Hunger Games cette année._  
__C'est ce que je compte faire_, dis-je en ramassant les lames précédemment lancées.  
__L'autre tribut sera très certainement ravie de se battre à tes côtés._  
Je pars ranger tous les couteaux, et je lui demande :  
__Et toi, tu y participera ?_  
__Tout dépend du tribut féminin._  
__Quelle importance ?_ je demande me tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. _Il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur._  
__Il faut se battre oui, mais choisir ses alliés fait aussi partie du jeu._

Je regarde l'heure. Il faudrait que je rentre pour me préparer. Je replonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je sors de la salle en lui lançant : _"On se voit à la Moisson alors"_.  
Je fonce dans le vestiaire, me change est retourne chez moi. Je monte au premier étage, me prend une douche bien chaude. Je me met un peignoirs, et va dans ma chambre. J'y trouve alors une jolie petite robe noire. Je la prend prudemment dans mes mains, comme si j'ai peur de la froisser. D'habitude, les robes ne sont pas ce que j'aime le plus. Mais celle-ci me semble familière. Je l'enfile et voit qu'elle me va parfaitement. Je pars dans la salle de bain pour coiffer mes cheveux quand ma mère entre dans la pièce. Elle s'avance à côté de moi. Dans le grand miroir, je nous observe. Nous nous ressemblons si peu. Je me débat toujours avec mes cheveux, et elle me dit "_Laisse-moi t'aider_". Je ne refuse pas. Je sens ses mains douces manipuler mes cheveux d'un noir parfait. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me souvenir où j'avais bien pu voir cette robe. Puis je me souvint que je l'avais déjà vu sur une photo. Ma mère la portait. Elle devait avoir mon âge.

Je rouvre les yeux et découvre ce que ma mère a fait de mes cheveux. Elle avait fait une magnifique tresse enroulée en une espèce de chignon Des petites mèches encadrent mon visage. Cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression de partager quelque chose avec ma mère.  
Je me tourne vers ma génitrice et avant que je ne parle, elle me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte. Cet échange rattrape tout le temps qu'on avait perdu. Notre relation mère-fille prend alors une autre dimension.  
Quand on se sépare, je la vois passer une main sur ses yeux. Elle sort rapidement, et je la suis quelques secondes après.

Le déjeuner est servit. Un silence règne. Comme par respect. Mon père a quand même sa tête des bons jours. Ma mère semble différente depuis notre étreinte. Moi, je reste le nez dans mon assiette. Je repense à ce que m'avait dit Cato. Pense-t-il que je puisse être une bonne alliée ? Si je suis choisie, se présentera-t-il ?

14 heures arrivent enfin. Je me dirige sur la place. Je remarque quelques élèves de ma classe, d'autres du même niveau d'entraînement que moi. Je me place du côté fille. Je remarque mes parents derrière. Je tourne la tête. Je vois alors Cato. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fait son sourire en coin. Je hoche la tête comme pour lui répondre. Ensuite, Fiona Rae s'avance sur l'estrade où se trouvent également les deux mentors qui nous accompagneront, Enobaria et Brutus. Fiona est celle qui tire au sort les tributs dans notre district depuis 5 ans déjà. Elle se met une poudre blanchâtre sur la peau, sa perruque est argentée, ses lèvres bleues. Son tailleur est aussi dans les mêmes couleurs.  
"_Bienvenue aux 74ème Hunger Games. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_"  
Elle annonce qu'une vidéo sera projetée dans les quelques secondes à venir. Celle-ci ne fait que renforcer ma détermination. Je n'espère qu'une chose : ne pas être tirée au sort, pour que je puisse me porter volontaire. De cette manière, on verra ma hargne.  
"_Les demoiselles d'abord_" claironne Fiona. Elle va rejoindre une boule transparente où les noms de toutes les filles du district sont inscrit. Fiona, reine du suspense, fait des tours avec sa main dans la boule, puis plonge dans les papiers. Elle en ressort un avant de retourner au micro. Elle ouvre délicatement le papier, sourit et se racle la gorge.  
_"Clove Kentwell"._

Tous les regards se braquent sur moi. Je redresse la tête et affiche mon air le plus arrogant, un léger sourire en coin. Je m'avance fièrement vers l'estrade. Je me place à côté de Fiona et je croise le regard de mes parents, et celui de mes camarades. J'espère que me voyant aussi sûre de moi, personne ne se portera volontaire. Je regarde donc bien chaque filles en face de moi pour les dissuader d'une éventuelle tentative.  
"_Bien, passons aux jeunes hommes_". Fiona se place devant la boule et effectue exactement les mêmes gestes. Elle va se replacer au centre de la scène et ouvre le papier.  
"_Nathan Evy_".  
A cet instant précis, un bras se lève dans l'assemblée. je reconnais immédiatement Cato. Il annonce alors : "_Je me porte volontaire en tant que tribut_".  
Fiona acquiesce, et Cato s'avance aussi fièrement que moi. Il se place sur l'estrade. Fiona nous demande alors de nous serrez la main pendant qu'elle redit la phrase culte de ces jeux. Je me tourne vers Cato, et nos mains se touchent. Il la prend, et la serre à la fois doucement et fermement. Son regard est remplit de détermination et de satisfaction. Il esquisse son petit sourire arrogant, je fais de même. Quand nos mains se lâchent, Fiona nous entraîne à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville.


	4. Chapter 3

Le pacificateur claque la porte. Je suis seule dans cette pièce en velours rouge. Je me dirige vers le canapé. Je m'y assois et attends. Je passe ma main sur le tissus, et repense à ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Mon nom a été tiré au sort. J'avais prévu de me porter volontaire pour montrer ma détermination. J'espère mon expression arrogante a fait l'effet espéré. De toute manière, je pourrais effrayer les autres tributs durant les entraînements. Ensuite, un garçon fut tiré au sort, puis c'est là que Cato s'est porté volontaire. Le matin même, il m'a dit qu'il se portera volontaire en fonction de la tribut fille. En voyant que c'était moi, qu'a-t-il pensé ? Peut-être veut-il une alliée forte pour couvrir ses arrières. Mais cela n'aurait pas de sens. Il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur, et il le sait. Il veut sans doute avoir une alliée qu'il utilisera comme une marionnette, comme il le fait avec pas mal de filles, puis il me tuera sans aucun scrupule. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire ça. S'il doit y avoir un vainqueur, se sera moi. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de retourner son plan contre lui.

C'est sur cette pensée que mes parents entrent dans la pièce rouge. Je me lève et ma mère accourt dans mes bras. Elle me sert fort. Mon père me met une main sur l'épaule et me dit : "_Félicitation ma fille. Tu vas y arriver. On a confiance en toi. Tu vas gagner ces Hunger Games. Surtout, soit alliée avec Cato. Il est très fort, il peut être utile. Mais n'oublie pas de t'en débarrasser au bon moment_".  
Je lui répond d'un hochement de tête. Je m'attend à un contacte physique plus profond, mais rien ne vient. Ma mère me regarde dans les yeux et me dit qu'elle compte sur moi pour rentrer le plus vite possible. J'ai l'impression que seule elle parviens à me faire sentir vraiment humaine. Mais je ne dois pas céder. Les sentiments ne sont que futilité dans les jeux qui m'attendent. Elle me serre une dernière fois avant que les pacificateurs ne viennent les mettre dehors.  
Personne d'autre ne vient me voir. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. J'ai des amis bien sûr, mais pour moi, cela ne sert à rien. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Juste des alliés à qui je planterai un couteau dans le dos dès que je n'aurai plus besoin d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un pacificateur vient me chercher. On se dirige vers la gare, où tout le district est réunit. Je vois des caméras, et reprend mon air arrogant qui me va si bien. Je vois Cato qui arrive en même temps. Il a l'air tout à fait normal. Aucune émotion ne se dégage de lui, à part de l'assurance. Il me fait un signe amical et je lui rend. Notre alliance vient de commencer. A cet instant précis, devant les caméras du Capitole, devant tout Panem, je viens de faire de Cato mon plus proche allié. Il est fort, arrogant, sûr de lui, assez beau ... Il faudra seulement trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cette union. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore. J'attends avec patience que les caméras aient finis de me filmer. On nous conduit alors dans le train avec des applaudissements, des exclamations des gens de notre district.

A l'intérieur, je retrouve un luxe plus moderne que celui de l'hôtel de ville. Je dois être dans la salle à manger car il y a des tables recouvertes de vaisselle. Il y a des lustres à ampoules, des sofas gris en accord avec le reste. Sur la table, il y a des tonnes de nourriture. Fiona nous y fait pénétrer et nous invite à nous asseoir sur les canapés. Elle commence à nous faire l'éloge sur ce train. "_Il peut atteindre jusqu'à 300 kilomètres-heure. C'est incroyable. Nous atteindrons le Capitole demain après-midi._" Cato ne semble même pas l'écouter. il demande _:_  
__Où sont nos mentors ?_  
__Je n'en sais rien, répond Fiona. Je vais les chercher. Ils auront pleins de choses à vous dire._

Elle s'en va en sautillant presque. Les gens du Capitole sont complètement fous. Toujours excités pour n'importe quoi. C'est bien la seule chose que je reproche au Capitole. Après tout, il permet à notre district de montrer sa force. Le reste m'est totalement égal.

J'observe les détails de la pièce. Ma tête tourne vers celle de Cato. Il croise mon regard et dit : "_Eh bien, on dirait que c'est une coïncidence énorme que tu te sois faites tirée au sort durant cette moisson. Précisément celle où je me suis porté volontaire_".  
Ce garçon est vraiment bizarre. Impitoyable, étrange. Ou alors complètement stupide. Je lui dit :  
__Je comptais me porter volontaire de toute manière._  
__Quelle détermination jeune fille,_ lance une voix derrière nous_._  
On se retourne et nous voyons Fiona accompagné des deux mentors. Brutus et Enobaria. Cette dernière sera mon mentor personnel. Depuis toujours, je lui voue une grande admiration. En effet, durant ses jeux, elle tranchait la gorge de ses adversaires à pleine dents. C'est la bouche ensanglantée qu'elle a remporté ses Hunger Games. Elle a décidé de se faire limer les dents. Depuis, tout Panem la craint. Brutus, quand à lui, est un colosse. Il colle parfaitement avec Cato. Il n'y a rien à contester. Nos mentors sont fais pour nous.

Ils se placent sur le canapé devant nous, un verre d'alcool à la main. Cato se redresse et demande :  
__Par quoi on commence ?_  
__Quelle impatience !_ s'exclame Fiona.  
__On a tout notre temps,_ répond Brutus.  
__Comment ça ? Vous n'allez pas nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ?_ je demande, un peu perdu.

Nos mentors lâchent un petit rire. Je croise le regard de Cato, qui lui-même n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre.  
__Vous savez comment on vous appelle dans les autres districts ? Des tributs de carrière. Vous êtes ceux que les autres vont craindre. Donc il ne faut pas vous prendre la tête avec l'entraînement. La plupart ne sauront à peine comment tenir une épée_, nous explique Enobaria.  
J'esquisse un sourire magnifiquement arrogant. Le Capitole est tout proche, et la victoire me tend les bras.


	5. Chapter 4

Avant de passer au dîner, on nous envoie dans nos chambre. Celle de Cato est juste à côté de la mienne. En entrant, je remarque un lit assez grand. Je m'assoit dessus. Je me lève ensuite et me déshabille. J'entre sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux et lève mon visage vers la pommeau de douche. Les gouttes déferlent sur mon visage. Un peu comme des larmes. Je n'ai jamais pleuré. Ou du moins je ne m'en souviens plus. Peut-être lorsque j'étais encore un bébé. Mais cela ne compte pas. Les gens disent que pleurer fait du bien. Que cela soulage la conscience. Toujours est-il qu'il faut avoir quelque à se faire pardonner. Quelque chose que l'on regrette. Mais moi, qu'ais-je fais ? Je ne vois rien à me reprocher. Je n'ai blessé personne. Ni moralement, ni physiquement. Bien sûr, dans l'arène je ferai un massacre, mais la loi le permet dans ce contexte. Elle l'encourage, même. Mais pour l'instant, je suis vide. Vide de reproche. Je n'ai pas de raison de pleurer. Les gens dotés de sentiments humains, eux, sont si idiots, qu'ils croient que tous ce qu'ils font est mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui est mal ? Personne ne le sait. Mais moi, je le saurai. Je pourrais ensuite ressentir de vraies choses. Le plaisir de tuer, l'excitation des futurs massacres, l'amusement face aux expressions effrayées des autres tributs. J'ai vraiment hâte de vivre tout ça.

Je sors de la douche, attrape une serviette et me pelotonne dedans. Je me fais une queue de cheval. Je me dirige vers une armoire dans ma chambre. Elle est d'un noir brillant. Je l'ouvre et découvre une grande panoplie de vêtements. Je tire au hasard un débardeur noir, un pull en laine blanche qui m'arrive au-dessous des hanches, un pantalon moulant noir. J'enfile rapidement tout ces vêtements et me dirige vers la salle à manger. Ils sont tous là et les plats viennent d'être apportés. Je m'assois et constate que Fiona parle encore des progrès technologiques du Capitole. Les plats défilent devant nous. Je décide de manger copieusement pour prendre du poids, au cas où il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de nourriture dans l'arène. Et puis de la corpulence en plus n'est pas à négliger pour les combats.

Ensuite, nous regardons les moissons d'aujourd'hui dans tout Panem. Je remarque que les deux tributs du 1 n'ont pas l'air trop idiots. Ils pourraient être de bons alliés. Ensuite, nous. Mon air arrogant était parfait. J'inspirais la détermination d'une "carrière". Cato, en se portant volontaire avait sans doute fait trembler plusieurs personnes. Le district 3, puis le 4 où je remarque que la tribut fille est en assez bonne condition physique. Les autres districts passent. Je remarque une rouquine qui m'a l'air assez futée, un grand et musclé du 11. Pour le 12, ce fut la surprise générale. Une gamine a été tirée au sort. Une, plus âgée crie son nom et se porte volontaire à sa place. C'était visiblement sa soeur. A côté de moi, Cato pousse un petit rire. Je crois qu'on l'a tous les deux dans notre liste de nos futurs victimes. Ensuite un Peeta Mellark est tiré au sort. La fin de la rediffusion s'arrête par un petit discours barbant.

Je regagne ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit moelleux et doux. Je caresse le tissus. Je ferme les yeux. L'impatience commence à grandir en moi. J'ai tellement envie de voir mes futurs victimes. De voir leur incompétence, leur peur.  
La porte s'ouvre doucement. Je ne daigne même pas à regarder qui est sur le pas de ma porte. Si c'est Fiona, elle peut repartir tout de suite. Ses grands discours sur le Capitole et ses prouesses technologiques ne m'intéressent en rien. Si c'est Enobaria, elle me donnera des conseils plus tard. Après tout, je suis une "carrière". Je ne vois aucune raison pour que ce soit Brutus. Mais la personne qui vient me déranger de mes pensées n'est autre que Cato. Il referme la porte. Je tourne la tête vers lui, toujours allongée sur le lit. Il plonge ses yeux azurs dans mes yeux cendres. J'attends qu'il prononce quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lancer la conversation. Il commence par s'assoir juste à côté du lit, toujours en me fixant. Il esquissa son petit sourire et dit enfin :  
__On va tous les massacrer, n'est-ce pas ?_  
__"On" ?_ je demande.  
__Toi et moi. Les plus forts des tributs. Tu as vus ceux du 1 ? La fille n'a pas l'air très intelligente, et le gars, j'ai vu mieux._  
Je ne vois pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Je suis bien d'accord avec ce qu'il pense, mais je comptais faire une alliance avec eux.  
__Ils ont forcément un talent,_ je lui dis. _Peu importe ce que c'est, il nous les faut au début, rien que pour les sponsors. On se débarrassera d'eux au bout d'un ou deux jours. Mais nous devons gagner des sponsors._  
__Les Sponsors ? C'est ça qui t'angoisse ?_ demande-t-il.  
__Je ne suis pas angoissée du tout,_ je répond en me redressant_. Mais on doit se faire aimer par ces idiots du Capitole._  
__On formera la meute. On nous aimera forcément._  
J'essaye de déceler des sentiments dans sa voix. Est-il, lui aussi, excité par ce qui nous attend ? Par la future vue du sang qui giclera sur nos armes ?  
__J'ai hâte d'y être,_ dis-je_. Et toi ?_  
__Bien sûr. J'attends ça depuis longtemps. Tous les deux, nous sommes nés pour ces jeux._  
Il arrête de parler, comprenant ce qu'il vient de dire.  
__Nous sommes nés pour Les Hunger Games, mais l'un de nous va mourir pour ces jeux,_ dis-je en baissant les yeux. _Il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur Cato. Juste un. Ils ne feront pas d'exception. Ils n'en font jamais._

Lui aussi baisse les yeux. Il semble réfléchir, puis dit : "_Avec un peu de chance, l'un de nous deux mourra avant l'autre. Et on aura pas à choisir_ ".  
C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il se lève, me regarde une dernière fois, et sort de ma chambre. C'est en effet aussi ce que je souhaite. Que l'un de nous deux meurt avant l'autre. Choisir serait terrible. Cato ou moi. Moi ou Cato. Si mon père apprenait que je pense cela, il me tuerait aussitôt. Je ne devrais pas me laisser amadouer par Cato. Il veut visiblement semer le trouble dans mon esprit. Mais il s'en prend à la mauvaise personne.  
Je me déshabille et m'enfouis sous les couvertures. Je me laisse bercer par la doux ronronnement du train.  
Le lendemain, je me dirige vers le wagon salle à manger. Brutus et Enobaria y sont installés. Cato vient juste d'arriver. Je m'assois.  
__Le Capitole n'est plus très loin,_ dit Brutus_. Avez-vous déjà commencé à réfléchir à une tactique ?_  
__Non, pas vraiment,_ je réponds en croisant le regard de Cato.  
__Avez-vous un talent particulier ?_ demande Enorbaria.  
__Clove est très forte au lancé de couteau,_ répond Cato.  
__Lui est le plus fort au combat d'épée du centre d'entraînement,_ dis-je.

Nous passons le reste de la matinée à parler de nos aptitudes au combat. Vers le début d'après-midi, les bâtiments du Capitole se dessinèrent. On peut facilement voir à quel point les habitants d'ici sont superflus, pathétiques et totalement égocentriques. Arrivés à la gare, une foule de clowns multicolores nous acclame. Les gens crient nos noms. En sortant du train, nous saluons brièvement la foule, toujours pour garder notre air détachés. Quand je fais le moindre petit geste en leur direction, ils se mettent à hurler de joie.

Fiona nous entraîne dans une limousine qui nous dépose quelques minutes plus tard devant le bâtiment du centre d'entraînement. Il est immense. Des caméras sont postés de tous les côtés.  
__Ne leur accordés aucun regard. Ils vous aimeront encore plus,_ nous conseille Enobaria.  
Nous sortons de la limousine, et je fixe la porte d'entrée en les ignorant. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me félicite d'avoir réussit avec ma brio ma première apparition publique au Capitole. J'entends encore tous ces clowns crier mon nom.


	6. Chapter 5

Fiona nous entraîne vers la fond de l'immense hall. On y trouve un ascenseur. Elle nous explique alors que cet ascenseur nous dépose directement à nos étages. Il y a aussi un étage pour chaque district. Le district un est au premier étage, le district deux au deuxième, et ainsi de suite. Le district douze est donc au dernier étage. Ils ont même la chance d'avoir accès au toit. J'espère qu'ils en profiteront bien, car leur plaisir ne sera que de courte durée une fois que je les aurais en face de moi dans l'arène.

Arrivés à notre étage, Fiona nous entraîne dans la salon. Il est décoré à la mode du Capitole. Je trouve que cela est très étrange. Les décorations d'intérieur sont plutôt sobre, élégante, alors que les habitants sont tous habillés de manière totalement grotesque. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien soulagée de ne pas être née au Capitole. Si je ne serais pas faite pour les Hunger Games, je ne servirais à rien. Je me trouve bien chanceuse d'être celle que je suis. La futur gagnante des 74ème Hunger Games. Bientôt, ces clowns sauront que je suis la meilleure, la plus forte, et la plus fourbe.

Fiona nous fait assoir face à elle, sur le canapé. Je me place à côté de Cato. Nous sommes entourés de nos mentors.  
__Bien,_ commence Fiona_, demain ce sera la cérémonie d'ouverture. Vous serez spectaculaires sur vos chars !_  
__Comment ça demain ?_ demande Cato.  
__Tous les tributs ne sont pas arrivés,_ répond Fiona. _Certains mettent plus de temps. Les districts sont tous à des distances différentes du Capitole. Mais le côté positif, c'est que cela vous laisse bien plus de temps pour élaborer une tactique. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter vos chambres,_ s'exclame-t-elle sur un ton un peu trop enjoué.  
Elle nous fait passer par l'entrée, où on croise ce qu'on appelle des muets. Les muets sont des prisonniers capturer par le Capitole suite à une infraction qu'ils ont commis. Ils les torturent pour qu'ils avouent leurs fautes, et leur coupe ensuite la langue. Ils sont ensuite réduit à de simples servants. Fiona nous dit qu'il ne faut surtout pas leur accorder la moindre pitié. "_S'ils sont ici, c'est qu'ils l'ont mérité !_ " ajoute-t-elle.  
Elle me montre ma chambre, puis montre celle de Cato juste en face. Je pénètre dans la mienne tandis que Fiona nous laisse. La chambre est beaucoup plus grande que celle du train. Les murs sont en noirs laqués. Je me dirige vers le lit. Je m'y assoit. Je caresse le tissus qui est incroyablement doux. Je repense alors à celui de ma chambre. Il est doux, lui aussi, mais pas autant. Quand je rentrerai, je vivrai dans une des ces maisons réservés aux gagnants. J'aurai tout ce que je désire, en plus de la crainte que j'inspirerai.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je me lève, me retourne et vois Cato au seuil de ma porte. Pourquoi est-il toujours à m'épier ? Il cherche sûrement mes failles, mes faiblesses secrètes pour pouvoir me détruire. Je ferai la même chose si j'étais face à une adversaire de ma trempe. Je devrais sans doute avoir peur de Cato, mais non. Quand je le regarde, je ne vois que de la force brutale, peu de sournoiserie, juste de la violence. Cela ne m'effraie pas du tout. car on me voit aussi comme cela, sauf que moi, j'ai la sournoiserie. Cet avantage me garantit la victoire sur ce colosse.  
Celui-ci me fixe toujours. Cela pourrait presque être gênant.  
__Tu veux quelque chose ?_ je lui demande.  
__J'observe seulement mon alliée_, répond-il.  
__Et pourquoi ? Tu connais mes compétences, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à connaître,_ je lui lance d'un ton glaciale.  
__Au contraire, Clove. Je parie qu'il y a pleins d'autres choses à savoir sur toi. Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente pour tout dévoiler._  
__Et toi, est-ce que tu m'as tout dévoilé ? Ou bien tu gardes quelques secrets pour mieux me tuer ?_  
Il ne répond pas immédiatement à cette réplique cinglante. Il plisse légèrement les yeux sur moi et penche la tête sur le côté. Il semble contrarié, mais savoir ce que pense Cato relève de l'exploit.  
__Tu penses vraiment que je vais te trahir ?_ demande-t-il ensuite.  
__Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, tu le sais. Il ne peut pas y avoir deux gagnants._  
__Tu me l'as déjà dis dans le train. Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu ne tiens pas le même discours que la dernière fois ?_  
__Comment ça ?_ je demande.  
__Tu avais l'air de vouloir qu'on soit alliés. Mais maintenant, j'ai des doutes._  
__J'ai des doutes sur ce qu'il se passera une fois qu'on les auras tous tués. Et je sais que toi aussi tu te demande si ..._  
__Tu te trompes Clove,_ me coupe-t-il.  
Il sort de la chambre après cette phrase. Décidément, ce garçon m'énerve. Je ne comprend pas du tout ce qu'il veut dire. Peut-être qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il va faire, une fois qu'il ne restera plus que nous deux. Utilisera-t-il sa force contre moi ? Je dois vite trouver un plan pour m'en débarrasser. Je n'ai pas le droit à la moindre erreurs sur ce coup-là.

Le soir et le dîner approche. Je sors de ma chambre et vais à la table en même temps que les mentors. Nos plats sont servis par des muets. Comme on me l'a conseiller, je ne les regardes même pas. Fiona parle tout le temps, Brutus semble passionné par son verre de vin. Enobaria coupe subitement la parole à Fiona en demandant : _"Où sont Jonis et Cally ?"_. Fiona ne semble pas du tout contrariée et lui répond de son ton chantant :  
__Ils arrivent demain. Ils avaient des préparatifs à régler._  
__Qui sont-ils ?_ demande Cato.  
__Ce sont vos stylistes,_ répond Brutus, soudainement intéresser par ce qu'on raconte. _Quelqu'un me passe le vin,_ demande-t-il ensuite.  
__Est-ce qu'on peut allez voir les armes du centre d'entraînement ? d_emanda Cato pendant qu'un muet remplit le verre de Brutus.  
__C'est malheureusement interdit,_ répond Fiona. _Mais vous aurez le plaisir de les découvrir bientôt,_ termine-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le reste du repas ce passe normalement. Cependant, je surprend plusieurs fois le regard de Cato sur moi. Je commence à me demander si il ne cherche pas à me déstabiliser. Il va falloir mettre ça au clair au plus vite.  
Nous passons ensuite au salon, où une immense télévision se trouve en face du canapé. Je me retrouve entre Enobaria et Cato. L'écran s'allume et Caesar Flickerman parle de l'arrivée des tributs de district 1 et 2 au Capitole. On voit ensuite les tributs du 1 saluer la foule avec de grand sourire. Ensuite nous, Cato et moi, n'accordant pas même un regard à la foule. L'effet voulu avait parfaitement marché. La foule nous acclamait, criait nos noms. Nous étions beaucoup plus impressionnant que les deux premiers. Caeser annonce que les autres districts arriveront demain, puis l'écran s'éteint.  
Nous avons le droit aux éloges de Fiona avant de regagner nos chambres. Dans le couloir, je sens Cato derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement, lui barrant l'accès à sa chambre. Il lève un sourcil, étonné puis me demande : _"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"_  
Je me tourne vers le porte de sa chambre et y pénètre. Cato me suit. En entrant, je remarque que la décoration est exactement pareille que la mienne. Je m'assois sur le lit. Il vient à mes côtés après avoir fermé la porte.  
__Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ je lui demande sans tourner autours du pot.  
__"Ça" quoi ?_ il me demande.  
__Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu fais semblant de vouloir être allié avec moi, en me faisant croire que tu ne me tuera pas. Tu essayes de me déstabiliser ?_  
__Pas du tout,_ dit-il. _Je ne te tuerais pas Clove, c'est tout._  
__Mais pourquoi ?_ je demande en me levant, lui faisant face. _Expliques-toi bon sang !_

Cato ne répond rien, me regarde seulement. Ses yeux se plissent. Au bout d'une interminable minute, il me dit enfin :  
__Tu ne te souviens pas ?_  
__Me souvenir de quoi ?_ je demande certaine qu'il essaie de me tendre un piège.  
__Tu ne t'es pas toujours entrainée au centre du district, n'est-ce pas ? Tu allais tous les soirs, après l'école, dans la forêt à l'autre bout de la ville._  
Je reste bouche-bée. Comment est-il au courant ? C'était un secret, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je pensais que personne n'allais de ce côté du district. Alors comment lui peut-il le savoir ?  
__Après l'école, nous avions quelques rues communes à traverser avant d'arriver chez nous,_ m'informe-t-il. _Je parie que tu ne t'en ais jamais rendue compte. Une fois, tu étais à quelques mètres devant moi et une lame est tombée de ton sac. Tu ne t'en ais pas aperçue et tu as continué ta route. Tu étais si petite et si frêle que j'ai été très étonné de voir que tu avais des lames pareilles en ta possession. Je t'ai donc suivis et j'ai découvert que tu t'entraînais au lancer de couteaux sur des cibles que tu avais sans doute fabriquées toi-même. Tes lancés n'étaient super, mais des fois tu lançais en pleins centre de la cible. Et tu m'as intrigué depuis ce jour_.  
Après cette révélation, ne je sais plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Ce garçon a toujours sût que je m'entraînais en cachette avant d'être affectée à l'entraînement officiel, et il ne m'a rien dit. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que c'est Cato. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé, alors pourquoi semble-t-il parler comme s'il me connaissait ?

Je plonge une dernière fois mon regard dans le siens avant de me retourner vers la porte, et sortir de sa chambre. Je gagne le mienne et m'enfouis sous les couvertures de mon lit. Je suis en colère contre lui. Il cherche à me déstabiliser. Il veut m'affaiblir avec des sentiments. Si il croit m'avoir comme ça.  
Je ferme les yeux, respire en repensant à toutes ses heures que j'ai passé à m'entraîner dans ces bois interdits. A l'époque, je voulais devenir la plus grande des tueuses. Je voulais qu'au premier jour de vrai entraînement, mon père voit mon talent, ma hargne. Je l'avais toujours gardé pour moi. Le fait que Cato le sache éveil en moi une chose étrange. J'ai l'impression de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Une partie de moi. En m'endormant, je me demande pourquoi la faiblesse humaine me gagne ainsi, seulement parce que quelqu'un est au courant de ce secret. Je me promet alors de découvrir quelque chose sur Cato pour ne pas être en position de faiblesse.

* * *

**_Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fiction, et s'il-vous-plaît postez des reviews pour me donner votre avis et m'aider à m'améliorer ! Merci ;)_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Voici la suite avec un peu de retard.**

* * *

Plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve, je sens quelque chose me secouer. Au début, ce n'est pas très fort. Puis au fur et à mesure, j'ai l'impression qu'on cherche à me faire tomber. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre une perruque bleue, un tailleur rose pâle et des bijoux bleus me secouer. Je pousse un soupir d'énervement quand j'entends la voix fluette de Fiona. "_Debout paresseuse ! Il est temps pour toi te découvrir ton équipe de préparation, ainsi que ton styliste personnel. Aller, dépêche-toi un peu !_"

J'essaie de me lever, mais mon hôtesse est presque sur moi. Je lui demande de se retirer de mon lit. Elle s'exécute et part dans une autre pièce. Elle va sans doute réveiller Cato. Je l'avais presque oublier celui-là. J'espère seulement qu'on ne se rencontrera pas beaucoup avant le défilé de char.

Je me dirige vers la salle de séjour où se trouve Enobaria et Brutus. Tous deux me saluent et retourne à leurs occupations. J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'ils nous fassent confiance. Ils savent que nous sommes déjà entraînés, ce qui fait que nous avons un net avantage sur les autres tributs.

Je m'assois à table, et découvre toutes les choses dignes d'aller dans mon estomac. J'avale le maximum de chose, puis retourne dans ma chambre. Dans le couloir, je croise Cato. Il plonge ses yeux dans mon regard. Et c'est tout. Je rentre dans ma chambre en me demandant pourquoi c'était tout. Il aurait pu me saluer, faire un hochement de tête amical ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Non, je ne veux pas qu'il soit amical envers moi.

A peine ais-je mis en pied dans ma chambre, qu'on me saute dessus. Des clowns du Capitole, très excentriques, multicolores, se pressent autours de moi. Ils sont trois. Un homme aux cheveux doré, une femme avec une perruque rose bonbon, et une autre avec une perruque orange. L'ensemble de voix aigües agressent mes tympans. Les trois préparateurs font des compliments sur la merveilleuse couleur noir de mes cheveux, mon teint parfait parsemé de minuscules tâches de rousseurs, mes yeux couleur cendre ... Tout y passe. J'ai à peine le temps de placer une phrase qu'on me prend les bras, on m'entraîne dans le salon où je vois un sourire aux lèvres de Fiona, ainsi qu'un amusement sur le visage de mes mentors. Enobaria rigole en me voyant avec mes préparateurs des deux côtés. Elle me souhaite un _"bonne chance"_ puis je m'enfonçe dans l'ascenseur.

__Où allons-nous ?_ je demande.

__Dans la salle de transformation,_ répondit l'homme. _On va pouvoir faire des merveilles avec une si jolie jeune demoiselle._

Je peux pousser un soupir d'énervement, leur dire qu'être jolie n'était pas la raison de ma venue, mais je n'en fis rien. Je leur fais un petit sourire qu'ils semblent adorer. Après tout, si un peu de maquillage, une jolie robe peut me faire gagner des sponsors, je ne suis pas contre. Surtout que là, c'est le défilé de chars. Habituellement, les tributs de notre district sont toujours habillés en guerriers ou bien en terrifiant personnage qui inspirent le respect dès le premier regard.

Après avoir descendus je ne sais combien d'étages, on se retrouve dans un sous-sol aménagé. Il y a plusieurs compartiments séparés par des rideaux. Mes préparateurs m'installent sur une table en me demandant de me déshabiller. Je m'exécute. Une des femmes prend ma main est commence à me les limer les ongles, l'autre brosse mes cheveux, et l'homme commence à m'épiler à la cire. Les minutes passent, et je commence à m'habituer aux conversations incessantes et futiles de ces clowns. Ils recommencent ensuite à me complimenter. Ils disent qu'ils pensent vraiment que je vais gagner, et que les tributs des deux premiers districts sont déjà très connus.

__Votre entrée au Capitole était splendide,_ dit celle aux cheveux rose.

__Je te préfère largement à la fille du 1. Elle ressemble plus à une nunuche qu'à une guerrière de ta trempe, mon trésors,_ rajoute l'homme.

Leur travail terminé, ils me font lever, enfiler un peignoir, et m'emmènent dans une salle qui est réservée pour un entretien avec mon styliste.

Je m'assois sur la table de préparation. Je touche mes jambes parfaitement épilées. Je regarde ma peau blanche. Je me demande alors si le sang ressort plus sur une peau clair, ou sur une peau foncée. Est-ce que le sang est de couleur différente pour chaque personne ? Y a-t-il plusieurs teintes de rouge pour ce liquide ? J'aurais le plaisir de voir tout ça dans l'arène, où je ferais couler des litres de sang. Je m'imagine mes couteaux à la main, trempée du sang de mes adversaires. Donnerai-je une mort lente ou rapide pour chaque tribut ? Dans les Hunger Games, il faut donner du spectacle. Je ferai pleurer mes victimes. J'entendrai leurs supplications de les laisser tranquille, de ne pas leur faire de mal. Et au moment où ma lame rencontrera leur petit visage remplit de peur, et que le premier filet de sang coulera, je repenserai à toutes les fois où j'ai entendu mon père me dire que je serai gagnante des Hunger Games. Je ferai durer ce plaisir. Toutes les caméras seront braquées sur moi. C'est moi qui fera le plus beau spectacle pour tous ces idiots du Capitole qui n'auront plus que de l'admiration pour moi.

C'est en plein dans cette merveilleuse pensée qu'un homme rentre dans la salle. Il aborde un magnifique sourire blanc. Sa perruque jaune brillante me donnerai presque envie de vomir mon petit déjeuner. Il s'approche de moi, et me regarde pendant une bonne minute. Il dit ensuite :

__Tu es parfaite. Les costumes élaborés vont t'aller comme un gant,_ dit-il sur un ton très contradictoire avec son allure excentrique.

__Merci_, je dis simplement.

__Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Jonis, ton styliste personnel. On sera amené à se voir souvent à partir de maintenant._

__Moi c'est Clove_.

__Oui je le sais. Notre futur gagnante. Alors, dis-moi. Comment imagine-tu ton costume pour le défilé de char ?_

__Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas styliste. C'est votre travail, pas le mien._

__Elle a un sacré caractère,_ s'émerveille-t-il. _Je suis ravie de pouvoir travailler avec toi. Tu sera habillée en guerrière des temps anciens. Pour élaborer ce costume, il nous a fallu, à Cally et à moi, remonter très loin dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Au temps des romains il me semble. Assez parler, viens enfilé ce qu'on t'a préparé._

Il me fait lever, et m'aide à enfiler ma tenue. L'équipe de préparation revient, me coiffe, me maquille très légèrement, et me met un casque similaire à ceux que portais les gladiateurs, d'après Jonis. Il me place devant un gigantesque miroir où je me vois enfin. Je porte une tenue en métal doré, un casque assortit. Mon visage est mit en valeur.

Enobaria fait alors son entrée. Elle complimente le travail du styliste, puis se tourne vers moi.

__Alors Clove, comment trouves-tu ton costume ?_ elle me demande.

__Il est plutôt bien,_ je lui répond.

__Parfait,_ me sourit-elle de ses magnifiques dents limées. _Durant le défilé, je veux que toi et Cato ne fassiez aucun sourire. Tu pourras saluer la foule, mais sans mouvement brusque. Tu dois donner l'impression d'être supérieur à eux. Je compte sur toi pour être encore plus arrogante que tu ne l'es lorsque tu affiche ton petit sourire._

__D'accord,_ je lui dis. _Je les ignore presque, et ne souris pas._

__Tu as compris. Aller, en piste._

Tout le monde sort de la salle, on me dirige vers mon char. Cato et son équipe de préparation arrivent en même temps. Fiona se place à nos côtés, et s'émerveille de la beauté de nos costumes. "_Vous êtes absolument parfait !"_ dit-elle joyeusement.

Je regarde Cato, qui porte exactement le même costume que moi. Ses muscles sont grandement mis en valeur grâce à la couleur dorée. Ses yeux bleus semblent vous transpercer dès qu'ils se posent sur vous.

Je regarde ensuite autours de moi. Je vois le garçon et la fille du un se faire coiffer d'un chapeau rose à plumes. De tout les côtés se trouvent mes futures victimes portant des accoutrements ridicules. Je pourrais passer des heures à les regarder en m'imaginant comment je les tuerai, mais je préfère suivre le conseil d'Enobaria, et n'accorder aucun regard à personne.

Après quelques retouches vestimentaires, on nous fait monter sur les chars. Je me place à côté de Cato. Je remarque qu'il a, lui aussi, revêtue son air le plus arrogant, distant et impressionnant.

Quand le défilé commence vraiment, les portent s'ouvrent. Le char 1 fait son entrée. Les cris de la foule me parviennent déjà aux oreilles. Notre char avance. De tous les côtés se trouvent un nombre incroyable d'habitants du Capitole, me regardant en hurlant mon nom. Dès que je regarde brièvement en direction d'une personne, elle se met immédiatement elle crier de joie. Certains me lance des baisers. D'autres nous envoient des fleurs. Mais je ne leur répond pas. Je tend simplement le bras, en faisant des mouvements lents. Ce sont les seuls gestes que je m'autorise à leur adresser. Sur l'écran géant, je peux me voir aux côtés de Cato. Nous avons l'air si inaccessibles, si dangereux. Je croise rapidement le regard de Cato, avant je voir une chose étrange sur l'écran géant. Le char du district 12 est presque en feu. Non, ce sont les tribut qui sont en feu. Je ne montre aucune expression, mais au fond, je bouillonne d'impatience de leur taillader le visage. Je leur réserve la plus douloureuse des morts.

Les chars se garent devant le grand balcon du Président Snow. Il nous souhaite la bienvenue aux 74ème Hunger Games.

Nous rentrons et descendons de nos chars. Notre équipe se dépêche de nous accueillir en applaudissant. Je regarde les autres tributs encore abasourdis et impressionnés. Je lance ensuite un regard assassin aux tributs du 12. Je me tourne vers Cato, et remarque que lui aussi leur lance un regard étrange. Il ne semble pas agressif, mais plutôt passionné. Comme s'il regardait avec amour la chair qu'il s'apprête à découper.

L'entraînement sera une bonne occasion de voir à quel point ces tributs sont insignifiants. Nous verrons alors qui fera les malins. Je prends leur accoutrement de flammes comme une provocation. Ils viennent de commettre une grave erreur qui leur garantie une mort lente, et très douloureuse.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews, c'est très encourageant ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Je détourne le regard de ces deux tributs du district 12, et me tourne vers Enobaria qui me félicite. Elle me dit que j'ai fais exactement ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Mon styliste me prend dans ses bras en me criant que j'avais été sublime. Je dois admettre qu'être "sublime" n'est pas ce que je cherche à dégager. Je veux inspirer la peur. J'espère que tout mon district a vu à quel point de je suis dans mon élément, ici, près de mes victimes.

On nous emmène ensuite à notre étage. Un grand buffet est installé dans notre salon. _"Voici encore l'un de vos privilèges ! Un buffet après chaque apparitions dignes de ce nom ! Cela veut dire que déjà beaucoup de sponsors vous veulent"_ s'écria Fiona. Je parie que nous sommes les seuls avec le district 1 à avoir un buffet. Et nous avons déjà des sponsors. Ces jeux semblent déjà me réussir.  
Tout le monde se dirige vers la table où des tonnes de mets délicieux nous attendent avec impatience. J'en prends quelques-uns tout en écoutant les conversations qui tournent autours de Cato et moi. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, cela devient lassant. Je vais dans ma chambre en me souvenant de ces deux tributs du douze. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils soient en feu ? Ils mourront dès les premières secondes des jeux, comme chaque année. Alors pourquoi attirer tous les regards sur eux ?  
Je pose ma main sur la poignée quand j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Cato me regarder avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
__Alors, déjà fatiguée_ _?_ me demande-t-il.  
__Fatiguée d'entendre les voix criardes des gens du Capitole surtout_, je lui répond. _Cela ne t'énerve pas toi ?_  
__Si, énormément même. Mais tant qu'ils me donnent ce que je veux, je n'ai pas à me plaindre._  
D'un côté il n'a pas tord. J'ai de la chance d'être ici aujourd'hui. Mais en même temps, toutes ces personnes m'inspirent de l'irritation. Ils ont des costumes qui agressent les yeux, parlent fort ... Heureusement que je ne vis pas au Capitole. Je pense que ma tête aurait explosée depuis bien longtemps.  
Cato reprit :  
__Sinon, que penses-tu des tributs du 12?_  
__Ils ont plutôt intérêt à profiter de leur petites flammes synthétiques avant de mourir sous mes lames,_ je lui répond avec un sourire malsain.  
__Sauf si je les tue avant toi,_ dit-il avec son air moqueur.  
__Je suis beaucoup plus rapide, c'est moi qui les aurai,_ je réplique.  
__C'est ce qu'on verra. Mais si tu veux, on pourra partager,_ tente-t-il.  
__Je partage rarement mes jouets,_ je répond avec un air parfaitement innocent. _Mais c'est aimable de proposer un accord. Une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il est hors de question que ce soit les tributs du 1 qui les aient._  
__On est d'accord sur ce point,_ dit-il en me souriant. _Bonne nuit Clove._  
__Merci, toi aussi,_ je réponds.  
Sur ce, je m'engouffre dans ma chambre, et colle mon dos à la porte. Je ferme les yeux et souris. Me battre avec Cato pour savoir qui aura les tributs du 12 à tuer, que vouloir de plus ? Cela est très jouissif de m'imaginer dans cette arène, avec tous ces jouets remplis de sang à ma disposition. Certains pourront courir autant qu'ils le peuvent, mais je les rattraperais sans problème.  
Je me dirige sous la douche puis me couche. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye d'imaginer ce que l'on pense de moi dans mon district. Ils doivent tous être fiers d'avoir des tributs aussi impressionnant que nous.

Le lendemain arrive enfin, et Cato et moi descendons à la salle d'entraînement. Il y a déjà quelques tributs. Il y a ceux du 1, et d'autres qui me semblent tellement insignifiants. Je parcours la salle du regard et des lames attirent mon attention. J'affiche alors un petit sourire malsain sur mon visage. Je me place à côté des tributs du 1 avec Cato. Ils nous saluent de la tête. Je peux remarquer que certains ont les yeux posés sur Cato et moi. Je me rappelle alors que dans les autres districts, nous sommes crains. Nous sommes appelés les carrières. En effet, nous nous entraînons le plus tôt possible. De plus, nous avons effrayés tout le monde durant la moisson, et hier durant le défilé de chars. Les tributs du 1 sont aussi réputés que nous, mais eux c'est surtout pour l'argent qu'ils font tout ça. Alors que dans le district 2, on nous apprend à aimer tuer. Et je n'ai envie que d'une chose maintenant, leur sauter à la gorge et faire couler leur sang sur leur peau.  
Au bout de quelques temps, les derniers tributs arrivent, et bien sûr, ce sont ceux du 12. Mon regard se pose sur le garçon. Ses cheveux blonds sont assez courts. Il ne semble pas très sûr de lui, et cela m'amuse d'autant plus. Quand je regarde la fille, elle a l'air de vouloir se concentrer et ne montrer aucun sentiment. Cela renforce ma conviction qu'elle cherche à nous défier. Mon envie de la tuer, de trancher sa peau maigre et sale du district 12 me tiraille l'esprit.  
Une entraîneuse vient nous parler. Elle nous fait un petit topo sur les activités utiles avant les Jeux, et nous rappelle que ceci n'est qu'un entraînement, et qu'il n'est donc pas nécessaire de s'entre-tuer tout de suite. Quand elle prononce le mot "s'entre-tuer", un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, me donnant un air des plus sadique. Je sens d'ici ces gamins trembler de peur. Certains se cherchent du regard, et fuient le miens. Il n'y a rien de plus drôle.  
Je tourne ma tête vers Cato, plonge mon regard dans le siens, et comprend qu'il pense la même chose que moi quand un sourire arrogant parcours son visage.

Je me dirigent vers les armes. Je me penche vers certaines lames et les caresse. Quelqu'un m'interrompt alors en disant _"Cela m'avait manqué"_. Je me retourne et vois Cato, empoignant une arme. Il continue :  
__Toi caressant les lames les plus délicates et les plus tranchantes. Moi, au contraire qui prend une épée ... Nos armes se complètent._  
__Tout à fait_, je répond. _Sauf que cette fois, nos spectateurs seront effrayés._  
__On va bien s'amuser_, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Je le vois se diriger vers des mannequins où il leur tranche les membres, puis la tête. Je choisis une arme et pars m'entraîner au combat au corps à corps avec un entraîneur. Je change ensuite de stand et me dirige vers divers exercices où je suis plutôt douée. Quand je regarde certains tributs, je me demande si ce n'est pas une blague. Certains ne savent pas du tout tenir une arme. Ils ne savent pas de battre. Cela me fait rire, mais je me demande alors si cela n'est pas un peu facile. Les juges, depuis des années devaient voir défiler des dizaines d'adolescents incapables de se battre comme il se doit.  
Je pose alors mon regard sur les tributs du 1 qui n'hésitent pas à essayer n'importe quelle arme en faisant comme s'ils savent les manier la perfection.  
Je regarde Cato qui s'approche de moi et il me souffle : "_Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de montrer à tous un vrai spectacle digne de ce nom ?_"  
Je souris et lui répond simplement : "_C'est le premier jour d'entraînement. Je préfère leur montrer de quoi je suis capable demain. Je veux les effrayer progressivement._"  
Cato approuve ce que j'ai dis, et repars s'entraîner au combat. Je fais de même, me sentant parfaitement à l'aise, entourée de tant d'armes qui donnent des frissons aux plus faibles des tributs.

* * *

_**Merci de bien laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à poster la suite.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, et un grand merci à_ _Princesse8__qui fait de super reviews à chaque chapitres !_**

**_Bonne lecture :_**

* * *

J'inspire profondément. Je bloque ma respiration, puis me relâche. Je répète l'opération plusieurs fois. Je m'imagine dans un grand néant. Je ne ressent plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Je n'entend plus rien. Je me concentre. Je respire un grand coup, puis expire au bout de trois secondes. Mais rien à faire. Le sommeil ne vient pas.

Je suis donc là, dans cette chambre d'un noir laqué du Capitole. Je m'énerve contre moi-même et mon incapacité à m'endormir. J'arrive à lancer des couteaux en plein centre de mes cibles, je suis une très bonne sprinteuse, je peux facilement égorger un innocent, mais m'endormir, j'en suis incapable. L'excitation, l'impatience grandit en moi si rapidement que je ne peux fermer l'œil. Depuis toujours j'ai appris toutes sortes de techniques de combats et j'ai développé un certain sadisme, pour finalement être ici. Je ne peux plus tenir en place alors que je ne souhaite qu'une simple chose, égorger la première personne que je vois. J'ai toujours été victime d'un manque. Ce n'est pas du tout affectif. Mes parents ne sont pas les plus expressifs qui puissent y avoir, et je ne les remercierai jamais assez de ne pas m'avoir donné une enfance pleine d'amour, de câlins et de tendresses affligeantes. Ce n'est pas non plus un manque social. J'aime la solitude. Je n'ai cependant jamais été seule. J'ai toujours quelques amis à mes côtés, bien qu'ils ne m'ont jamais servis à rien. Non, ce manque est bien plus fort que cela. C'est le manque du sang. Ma vie est vouée à tuer, cependant j'ai 15 ans, et je n'ai encore jamais fais couler de sang. Je n'ai jamais sentis son odeur, ni touché sa mixture. L'impatience de tuer les tributs des autres districts m'empêche de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je repousse les lourdes couvertures et pose mes pieds sur le sol. A ma grande surprise il n'est pas froid. Au contraire, il est même agréable de marcher dessus. J'enfile donc un peignoir. J'ouvre la porte et ne vois aucune lumière dans la chambre de Cato. Il doit probablement dormir. Il terrifie tout le monde et arrive à garder un calme effrayant face à eux. Je sais que moi aussi je donne des frissons aux autres tributs, cependant il me faut faire de grands efforts pour ne pas montrer à quel point j'ai envie de tuer tous ceux que je croise.

Je me dirige vers le salon où je vois la lumière allumée. Sur le canapé je trouve Enobaria, un verre à la main. Mon mentor est l'une des rares personnes que je trouve intéressante. La manière dont elle a gagné les Hunger Games m'a toujours impressionné. Trancher la gorge de ses adversaires à pleines dents était l'une des plus incroyables manières de gagner les Jeux. De plus, elle est vraiment très belle, ce qui lui vaut de nombreux admirateurs au Capitole.

Je m'approche doucement du canapé et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers moi. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tiré d'une étrange réflexion qui semblait la dépassait elle-même.

__Tu devrais dormir Clove, il est plus de minuit_, me dit-elle doucement.

__Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil,_ je lui dis.

__Pourquoi donc ?_ demande-t-elle curieuse.

__L'excitation j'imagine. Je suis tellement impatiente d'être dans l'arène, que je ne tiens pas en place. J'ai fais des efforts surhumains aujourd'hui pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge._

J'entends un petit rire s'échapper d'Enobaria, et la voit finir son verre. Elle esquisse un petit sourire avant de dire :

__J'ai l'impression de m'entendre à ton âge, jeune fille._ _Mais il faut te contrôler pour le moment. Tu as montrer des aptitudes au lancer de couteaux ?_ me demande-t-elle.

__Non. Je pense le faire la prochaine fois. Je voudrais les effrayer au fur et à mesure._

__C'est bien. Je veux que tu leur donne froid dans le dos tout à l'heure._

J'acquiesce et plonge mon regard dans le vide. Je vais enfin montrer ce que je sais faire de mieux. Quand je tiens des couteaux entre mes mains, je ne suis plus seulement Clove Kentwell. Je deviens la plus coriace des adversaires qui puisse exister. Je deviens comme invincible. Il suffit d'un moindre petit mouvement pour que j'envoie une lame dans un endroit fatal de ce qui m'a interpellé.

__Quelle autre chose te tracasse ?_ me demande-t-elle soudainement.

Prise au dépourvue je bégaie :

__Rien, rien d'autres ne me ... tracasse. Pourquoi cette question ?_

__Écoute Clove,_ commence-t-elle, _je suis ton mentor_. _Tu n'es pas la première tribut dont je dois m'occuper. Je t'ai vus plusieurs fois à l'entraînement, je te connais un peu. Désormais, je suis l'une __des seules personnes sur qui ta vie repose. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Tu dois me parler d'absolument tout ce qui peut bien te traverser l'esprit. Imagine que je suis ta meilleure amie_, dit-elle après une petite pause.

Une meilleure amie ... Je vais devoir lui dire tout ce que je ressens en ce moment-même. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui dire. Je vis mon plus grand rêve, qui est celui de participer aux Hunger Games. Je vais bientôt rentrer dans l'Histoire. Alors que veut-elle que je lui dise ?

__Comment trouves-tu Cato ?_ demande Enobaria.

Prise au dépourvue, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais je tente quand même :

__Il est plutôt fort au combat d'épée, et assez intelligent._

__Il est aussi l'une des personnes qui détiennent ta vie entre leurs mains. Vous, les "carrières", devez prendre soins des autres. Si le Capitole voit une seule faille entre vous deux, la moindre petite parole de travers, ils tueront tous les autres pour vous avoir tous deux à la fin. Ils feront en sorte que vous soyez face à face, dégoulinant de votre propre sang. Ils vous obligeront à vous battre. Mais aucun ne de vous de voudra alors rentrer. Si l'un de vous tue l'autre, il sera maudit de tout le district. Et ce pitoyable vainqueur n'attendra qu'une seule chose, sa propre mort._

Je vois qu'Enobaria a une étrange lueur dans son regard. Impossible de savoir ce que c'est, mais j'ai l'impression de que cela la ronge. Elle se retourne, me faisant face. Ses yeux foncés se plongent dans les miens.

__Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de te dire Clove ? Tu dois faire de Cato la personne la plus importante à tes yeux pour le moment,_ enchaîne-t-elle sans attendre ma réponse_. Tu dois avoir une grande confiance en lui. Et une fois au milieu des Jeux, tu devras prendre la décision la plus difficile que tu auras à prendre dans ta vie. Tu devras l'abandonner et faire en sorte qu'il se fasse tuer. Cette décision te hantera toute ta vie, tu en hurleras de douleur la nuit, mais tu devras la prendre. Voici la seule stratégie viable à 100% que je puisse te donner._

Je suis un peu sonnée par ce qu'elle me dit. Je n'ai pas l'impression que sa stratégie ait un sens. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas seulement utiliser Cato, sans m'y attacher, et le lâcher ensuite ? Puis je comprends. Enobaria parle de ses propres Hunger Games. Elle a bu un verre d'alcool et ne doit plus vraiment savoir ce qu'elle dit. Je pourrais très bien mettre un terme à cette discussion, mais son histoire m'intrigue.

__Racontez-moi vos Jeux_, je lui demande doucement.

Elle penche sa tête en arrière, et un sourire effrayant se dessine sur ses lèvres.

__J'étais la plus redoutable des adversaires qu'il puisse exister,_ commence-t-elle lentement. _Dès le départ, j'ai annoncé la couleur en tranchant la gorge de cette fille du 7 à pleines dents. J'ai vite compris que mon sadisme me rapporterai des cadeaux des sponsors. Je formais une meute terrifiante avec les tributs du 1, et le garçon de mon district. Son nom était Dave. Nous étions très amis avant les Jeux._

Elle marque une pause, puis reprend :

__Il ne restait plus que 5 tributs en course. Dave était gravement blessé. Il ne pouvait plus marcher. Il s'écroula, me suppliant de me donner une médicament que les sponsors m'avaient offert. Je voulais lui donner, mais si je lui avais sauvé la vie, la mienne aurait prit fin. Alors je le laissa là, dans cette plaine, à la vue de n'importe qui. Il fût tué lentement par un tribut du 4 devenu complètement fou. J'ai alors tué tous ceux que je trouvais sur mon chemin._

Elle ferme les yeux, souffle puis me dit : "_Il faut que tu comprennes que la seule chose qui te fera __tenir encore debout sera la vengeance, et non pas le plaisir de tuer_."

Elle se lève, me souhaite bonne nuit, et titube jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la suis et vais me coucher.

Une fois dans mon lit, je me dis que faire de Cato mon allié le plus proche n'est peut-être pas le meilleure chose à faire. Enobaria a insinué que s'être attaché à son allié, puis l'abandonner était ce qui la hantait. Les sentiments humains qu'elle éprouvait pour lui sont ce qui la fait hurler de douleur la nuit. Cependant, le désir de vengeance qui l'avait animé après la mort de ce fameux Dave l'avait rendu invincible. Elle avait tué tous les malheureux tributs qui s'étaient présentés sur son chemin. Elle les avait tous massacrés, sans scrupule. Elle avait dit que cette soif de vengeance garantissait la victoire totale. J'aime prendre des risques, mais dans ces Jeux, il va falloir tout faire pour mettre les chances de mon côté. Enobaria avait succombé à certains sentiments humains. Seulement moi, l'humanité n'est pas moins point fort, au contraire. Les chances pour que je m'attache réellement à Cato sont minimes. A l'inverse de mon mentor et de son Dave, Cato n'était pas mon ami avant la Moisson. Je me souviens alors que je m'étais promis de découvrir quelque chose sur Cato. Je compte bien en savoir un peu plus sur lui dès demain. J'irai sans doute le voir dans sa chambre pour "nouer des liens". Idiot comme il est, il ne se doutera pas un instant que je m'en fiche royalement. Il faut simplement qu'il croit que j'ai confiance en lui, pour pouvoir mieux lui planter un couteau dans le dos. C'est une fois cette stratégie mise au point que j'arrive à m'endormir.

* * *

**_Merci beaucoup pour avoir lus mon chapitre ! Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis. A bientôt pour la suite !  
_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ce sont les meilleurs !**

_**Princesse8: **_**C****love n'a jamais vraiment aimé personne, donc forcément elle sera un peu dépassé par la situation entre eux dans le futur.**

**Marimarina : Merci beaucoup pour la review. Dans la fiction, j'essaie de respecter un maximum la personnalité qui va le mieux à Clove selon moi, et je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise !  
**

**_kimninou :_ Merci pour cette super review ! J'essaie de faire le moins de fautes possible, mais c'est pas évident. Je suis bien contente que ma fiction sur ce super couple te plaise. C'est vrai que Clato manque un peu de fans, mais ceux qu'ils ont sont les meilleurs je pense ;) A bientôt !**

**_Carowolf :_ Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas trop si mon style d'écriture est bien, mais je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à tous :**

* * *

Suite à ma légère insomnie de la veille, mon réveil est plutôt difficile. Mais je reprend vite mes esprits en posant mes pieds sur le sol. Je mets ma tenue d'entraînement et me dirige vers la salle à manger. Je ne vois pas Enobaria. _"Elle doit sûrement dormir"_, je songe alors. Je me dirige vers la table où quelques muets s'affairent. En me voyant, ils baissent les yeux et reculent rapidement. Comme on me l'a conseillé, je ne leur prête aucune attention. Je m'assois en face de Cato qui semble parfaitement réveillé. Je remercie alors le ciel de ne pas m'avoir dessiné d'affreuses cernes sous les yeux. Cette marque de fatigue m'aurait fait passer pour faible face à ce colosse. Je commence à manger tout en regardant discrètement le grand blond. Il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Ma détermination à découvrir ses faiblesses les plus grandes se renforce. Enobaria voudrait que je sois en bons termes avec lui. Il faut donc que je fasse des efforts de conversation. Je tente un bref _"Bien dormis ?"_ Il lève la tête vers moi, me transperce de mon regard azur. Il esquisse un sourire en coin dont il a le secret puis me répond :

__Pas trop mal, et toi ? Tu as l'air fatiguée._

__Vraiment ? Pourtant je n'en n'ai pas l'impression,_ je m'efforce de dire avec amabilité.

Il replonge son regard dans son bol, bois une ou deux gorgées, puis me demande : _"Au fait, que penses-tu de nos chers alliés du 1 ?"_. Je ne lui répond pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Je sais qu'ils s'appellent Marvel et Glimmer. Tous deux me semblent parfaitement arrogant. Je les avais vus toucher à pas mal d'armes. Glimmer, cette blonde pulpeuse dont je vais devoir faire semblant d'apprécier comme une amie pour voler ses sponsors, me paraît être un de ces filles dont tous les garçons rêvent d'avoir dans leur lit. Marvel lui, malgré son arrogance apparente, semble prendre les choses à la légère. Il pensait plus à donner une image effrayante de décontraction vis-à-vis de ses adversaires. En ce qui concerne le combat, je n'ai pas encore vu leurs véritables capacités.

__Je pense qu'ils peuvent être utiles,_ je lui répond. _Ils ont l'air de savoir manier pas mal de choses, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir de les avoir vu utiliser parfaitement une arme. Ils nous attireront pas mal de sponsors._

__C'est tout à fait ça, jeune fille,_ dit Brutus en s'asseyant à nos côtés avec Enobaria. _J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez tous deux compris comment ça va se passer. Vous allez devoir faire amis-amis avec eux. Vous devez donner l'impression d'être une bande de jeunes inséparables, qui pour s'amuser part à la chasse aux gamins. Les tributs du 1 se chargeront de vous filer des sponsors, bien que vous en avez déjà pas mal à vous tous seuls, tandis que vous deux, vous ferez peur à tout le monde._

__Attendez,_ dit Cato, _vous venez de dire qu'on a pas mal de sponsors à nous tous seuls ?_

__Apparemment vous avez du succès au Capitole,_ nous dit Enobaria_. Je pense que votre côté inaccessible y a joué pour beaucoup. On s'attend à ce que vous soyez les maîtres des Jeux cette année._

Un sourire en coin vient se dessiner sur mon visage. Le reste du déjeuner tourne autours de notre popularité auprès des habitants du Capitole.

Nous arrivons au centre d'entraînement où nous sommes presque les premiers. En effet, les tributs du 1 sont déjà présent et discutent près des armes. Cato et moi nous dirigeons vers eux. Ils nous saluent. Glimmer sourit à pleines dents. Elle entame la conversation et nous parle du défilé de chars :

__D'après ce qu'on raconte__nos deux districts sont les plus populaires auprès des sponsors. Nous avons fais grande impression._

__En même temps vu les costumes ridicules des autres districts, ce n'était pas bien compliqué,_ lui répond Cato en brandissant une longue épée.

__Vous avez vu ceux du district 12 ? Ils étaient carrément en feu ! Je crois que si j'aurais pu, je ser__ais__ directement aller les tuer,_ plaisante Marvel.

__Tiens, en parlant du loup,_ dis-je en tournant la tête vers l'entrée du centre d'entraînement.

La fille se dirige vers un atelier pour faire des pièges, suivit du garçon de son district.

__Ils me font presque pitié,_ s'exclame Glimmer.

__Pas moi,_ lui dis-je. _Je suis impatiente de les égorger._

Durant le reste de la journée nous discutons de choses et d'autres tout en allant d'atelier en atelier. Dans l'après-midi, les choses sérieuses ont commencé. Marvel est partit s'entraîner aux lancés de javelots et de lances, en envoyant toujours ses armes en pleins cœur de la cible. Glimmer, elle, au stand de tirs à l'arc, et vise à peu près bien. Cependant, je doute qu'elle soit douée avec les armes. Elle doit plus être une de celle qui compte sur son physique et sa popularité auprès des sponsors pour gagner. En revanche, il va falloir faire tout de même attention à ce qu'elle ne touche pas trop aux armes.

Cato lui, s'amuse à découper les membres des mannequins d'entraînements avec une des énormes épées qu'il aime tant.

Quand je vois le regard fuyant de tous les autres tributs, je me dit qu'il est temps de leur montrer le bouquet final. Je m'approche de diverses petites lames parfaitement regroupées. Comme à mon habitude, j'en place certaines à ma ceinture, d'autres dans mes cheveux. Je croise le regard de Cato. Me voyant parée de mes lames, il esquisse un merveilleux sourire sadique que je lui rend avec plaisir. Je me dirige vers le stand de lancer de couteaux, à la vue des autres tributs, ainsi que les sponsors qui nous regardent du balcon. Je fais signe à l'entraîneur de démarrer les mannequins. Je caresse la première lame du bout des doigts avant de la lancer en plein centre de la cible du premier mannequin qui s'allume. Ils s'allument tous un par un pour m'indiquer lequel viser. Je prend rapidement mes lames tranchantes pour les lancer. A chaque fois qu'elles sont dirigées en direction des cibles, je fusionne avec. Quand l'une d'entre elles est entre mes doigts, je peux transpercer la peau de n'importe qui. Ces petites choses, si inoffensives en apparence, se révèlent être des armes redoutables.

Une fois toutes les cibles atteintes, j'esquisse un sourire qui fait trembler mes adversaires, et me tourne vers eux. La plupart ont les yeux écarquillés sur l'ensemble des cibles touchés aux endroits fatals. D'autres me regardent avec peur. Du côtés du balcon, je crois que j'ai attiré l'attention de quelques personnes, ce qui est pas mal étant donné qu'ils donnent cette impression de n'en n'avoir jamais rien à faire.

Je croise le regard de Cato qui a un air approbateur. Mais contrairement à ce que j'attendais, il ne semble pas du tout surprit. J'aurais voulu qu'il ait l'air un peu étonné, mais non. Ce que je venais de faire avait l'air tout à fait normal pour lui, comme s'il s'y attendait. C'est vrai qu'il m'a souvent vu m'entraîner et qu'il connaît à quel point je suis redoutable. Il a affirmé qu'il avait toujours su que je m'entraînais dans la forêt de notre district avant d'intégrer le centre d'entraînement. Le fait qu'il sache cela lui donne une longueur d'avance sur moi. Il fait semblant d'être mon allié, et je déteste ça. Il essaye de me troubler, de me faire perdre pied, et je compte bien rattraper mon retard sur lui. Cependant, il va falloir attendre le bon moment où je serais sûre d'avoir le dessus sur lui.

Les jours d'entraînements se suivent, et vint celui des épreuves individuelles. Tous les juges seront là pour évaluer nos aptitudes de survie ou de combat.

__Vous aurez la possibilité de choisir n'importe quelle arme. Montrez-leur de quoi vous êtes capables,_ nous dit Brutus. _Ils ne vous donneront pas un 12, mais vous aurez les meilleures notes._

__Pourquoi pas un 12 ?_ nous demandons.

__Simplement parce que les juges ne doivent pas donner l'image d'être impressionnables,_ nous explique Enobaria. _Ils doivent faire attention à leur image. Et le fait que vous ailliez un 12 vous attirera les foudres de vos soi-disant alliés, et la meute risque de ne pas se former._

Nous sommes ensuite emmené dans la salle d'entraînement où nous attendons notre tours. Mon nom est appelé et je pénètre dans la salle. Tous les juges sont réunis, et discutent tranquillement autours d'un buffet orné de plusieurs tonnes de nourriture. Je me dirige bien sûr vers les couteaux. Je prend mon temps pour en disposer dans ma queue de cheval, je place ensuite la plupart des lames sur ma ceinture. Je me place devant le stand de lancer de couteaux, me tourne vers le balcon, annonce mon nom et mon district. Ayant obtenu leur attention, je me tourne vers les mannequins d'entraînement. Je caresse doucement la première lame que je lancerai. Le premier mannequin s'allume et j'envoie le couteau directement au centre de la cible, au niveau du thorax. L'exercice étant plutôt répétitif, j'alterne les cibles. Je lance soit les lames dans la tête ou bien le thorax de mes cibles.

Une fois que j'ai terminé, je pars ranger les couteaux restés dans mes cheveux, puis sort tranquillement. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

Le soir, nos mentors, nos stylistes, Fiona, Cato et moi sommes réunis pour regarder l'annonce des notes. La tête de Caesar Flickerman apparaît sur l'écran. Sa queue de cheval bleue est parfaitement éblouissante, ce qui donnerait presque envie de vomir. Il commence dans l'ordre, c'est-à-dire par le district 1. Vient ensuite le district 2, au tour de Cato.

__Du district 2, Cato, avec un score de 10,_ annonce Caesar.

Des félicitations accourent dans le salon, puis se calment quand Caesar annonce mon score. J'ai beau être confiante, une petite boule se fait dans mon ventre.

__Du district 2, Clove, avec un score de 10._

La légère pression se relâche quand le nombre est dit. Mon mentor me félicite, et mes stylistes sautent de joie. Je tente un bref coup d'œil vers Cato qui me regarde étrangement. je décide de ne pas en tenir compte tout de suite. Les autres districts se succèdent. La pimbêche du 12 est annoncée, et obtient apparemment un score de ... 11 ? "_Il doit sûrement y avoir une erreur_", je songe. Je fixe l'écran, me demandant ce que cette idiote a bien pût faire pour avoir un meilleur score que moi. Fiona nous envoie dans nos chambre. En me levant je vois le regard de Cato perdu dans le vide, avec cette lueur étrange. Intriguée, je le suis dans sa chambre. Quand je ferme la porte de sa chambre, il se retourne vivement.

__Ah c'est toi_, dit-il.

__Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_ je lui demande.

Il ne répond rien et s'assoit sur le lit et place sa tête entre les mains. Ce spectacle pitoyable qu'il m'offre devrait me donner envie de lui rire au nez, mais je le comprend. Quand l'unique but de sa vie est que le monde se souvienne de soi aux Hunger Games et qu'une idiote a une note supérieure aux évaluations, c'est simplement insupportable. Je m'approche doucement de lui. _"C'est cette fille du 12, n'est-ce pas ?_ "je demande par précaution. Pour réponse, il relève la tête vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il dit alors :

__Je lui réserve une mort lente et douloureuse._

__Plus que celle du garçon qui t'avais pri__t__ ton couteau ?_ je demande avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il rit légèrement. Je me place à côté de lui sur son lit.

__On dirait que tu n'as plus peur de moi Clove,_ dit-il.

__Peur ? Tu ne m'as jamais fais peur, Cato,_ je réplique doucement.

__La plupart des gens du district ont peur de moi, et ils ont raison,_ renchérit-il en me fixant.

__Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens,_ dis-je simplement.

Je repense alors à toutes les personnes qui admirent et redoutent Cato. C'est vrai qu'il a une sacré réputation dans notre district.

_"Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus l'air de m'en vouloir"_ me dit-il.

Je le regarde et lui demande :

__Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu savais que je m'entraînais dans la forêt ?_

__Je ne sais pas,_ répond-t-il en regardant dans le vide. _Peut-être que si tu l'avais su, tu aurait arrêté de t'entraîner. Te regarder lancer ces couteaux était si impressionnant, je ne m'en lassais pas._

__C'est plutôt frustrant de savoir que tu connaisses un de mes secrets, alors que je n'en connaî__s __aucun sur toi._

Il fait son sourire en coin et me regarde avant de me dire à l'oreille :

__Si tu me laisse la fille du 12, je t'en dirais peut-être un._

__C'est à voir,_ dis-je avant de quitter sa chambre.

Si je veux avoir le dessus sur Cato, il va falloir que je lui cède la victime que je convoite le plus. Il y a forcément un autre moyen, car il est hors de question que la fille du feu meurt sous la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en même temps, le désir d'en apprendre plus sur Cato est de plus en plus fort.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour avoir rapidement la suite ! A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Merci pour les reviews, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :_**

* * *

Si l'on pouvait tuer des habitants du Capitole, Fiona serait la première sur ma liste. Cette folle, en plus de s'habiller de breloques très bruyantes, a eu la géniale idée de ramener mon équipe de préparation dans ma chambre alors que j'étais tranquillement en train d'égorger des loups dans un des mes rêves. Je dormais encore lorsque la voix aiguë d'une des femmes à la perruque aveuglante me réveille en sursaut, alors que le sang coulait abondamment dans le cou de la bête qui m'avait défié du regard. C'est en me redressant difficilement dans mon lit que je remarque que Fiona et mon équipe de préparation sont tranquillement assis sur mon lit et discutent apparemment d'une fête qui avait eût lieu hier. En me voyant réveillée, ils me disent tous bonjour et commencent à me parler en même temps. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de me concentrer sur une des voix. Mais impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. C'est à ce moment-là que je me dis qu'ils sont bien chanceux que je n'ai pas de couteaux à ma portée, sinon ils n'auraient déjà plus de quoi émettre le moindre son.

Je pousse donc les couvertures et leur dis simplement et assez fort pour ne pas avoir à me répéter : _"Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, à tout à l'heure"_.

Quand je claque la porte, j'entends Fiona me hurler de me dépêcher. Je m'appuie contre le mur, me tâtant le crâne, me demandant quel crime j'avais bien pus commettre pour mériter un réveil aussi affreux.  
_"Mal dormis ?"_ me demande une voix dans mon dos. Je me retourne et vois Cato, un sourire en coin, les yeux plissés de moquerie à mon égard. Des rires criards émanent de ma chambre, lui faisant hausser les sourcils. Je lui répond alors : _"J'ai eu un réveil difficile."_  
Cato éclate de rire. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, alors j'affiche une moue boudeuse. Voyant ma réaction, les rires de Cato redoublent de plus belle. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle à manger, où nos mentors sont déjà installés.  
__De la bonne humeur dès le matin, c'est merveilleux,_ dit Brutus en regardant Cato.

__Bien dormis, Clove ?_ me demande à mon tour Enobaria.

__C'est plutôt le réveil qui m'a dérangé_, soufflais-je alors que Brutus eu un petit rire sadique à mon intention.

__Fiona veux toujours contrôler cette journée. Elle va t'apprendre les règles de bases à appliquer au Capitole.,_ m'explique mon mentor. _Tu vas voir, ta journée sera très chargée, mais il faut ça pour les interviews de ce soir avec Caesar._

Les muets s'affairent autours de nous tandis que nos mentors nous expliquent le programme de la journée.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je retourne dans ma chambre à contre coeur. En ouvrant, je découvre une nouvelle fois mon équipe de préparation et Fiona en pleine conversation. Ils n'ont pas l'air de me remarquer tout de suite ma présence. Je toussote légèrement et la furie qui me sert d'hôtesse se lève en sursaut en poussant l'un des cris aiguës propres au Capitole. Elle me laisse pour le moment entre les mains de mes préparateurs. J'ai droit à un traitement étrange, qui d'après l'homme aux cheveux dorés, devrait raviver l'éclat naturel de ma peau de porcelaine. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et tente de m'échapper mentalement de cette torture auditive. Les trois perroquets papotent ardemment pendant qu'ils font subir toutes sortes de traitements à mon corps.

On me fait finalement sortir de la salle de bain après je ne sais combien de temps avec un peignoir blanc. Fiona m'attend tranquillement avec Enobaria, un cocktail fluorescent à la main. Enobaria, elle, semble soulagée de me voir enfin arriver. Je compatis intérieurement pour mon mentor. Devoir supporter les incessantes discussions de cette énergumène est très éreintant.  
_"Après être passée entre les mains de nos trois magiciens,_ commence Fiona_, je vais t'apprendre comment te tenir au Capitole. Pour l'interview, on attend à voir une jeune fille aussi sûre d'elle que distinguée. Tout d'abord, on se redresse."_  
Fiona me fait marcher avec des livres sur la tête, tourner lentement tout en les gardant en équilibre, tandis qu'elle parle avec passion des bonnes manières.  
Vient ensuite le moment des talons hauts. Apparemment, celles que je porte pour m'entraîner à marcher sont celles que j'aurais lors de l'interview. J'apprends plutôt rapidement. Enobaria tient ensuite à s'entretenir en privé avec moi. Elle me parle de l'attitude que je dois avoir durant les interviews, et achève par un _"De toute façon j'ai confiance en toi Clove. Je sais que ce sera toi la gagnante cette année." _Je lui souris. Enobaria est bien l'une des rares personnes en qui j'ai confiance.

L'équipe de préparation revient pour me coiffer et me maquiller. Cela doit bien prendre environs une heure. Puis Jonis fait sa grande entrée dans la pièce, robe à la main. Il m'aide à l'enfiler, fait quelques retouches, puis assure que c'est parfait. Je vois que Fiona en a les larmes aux yeux. Le jour où elle arrêtera de tout exagérer, je veux absolument être là pour voir ce que ça fait.  
La journée passe, et je subis les traitements de beauté de mes préparateurs, les compliments incessants de Fiona, et j'accueille avec plaisir les petits conseils de mon mentor. Bien qu'inutiles, ils me donnent l'impression qu'Enobaria est la seule personne dans la pièce avec un peu de bon sens. De temps en temps, Fiona part dans la chambre de Cato pour voir où en il en est. Je m'autorise un peu de curiosité et me demande à quel genre de tortures on le soumet lui aussi.

Le soir, l'excitation est à son comble. Les dernières retouches se font et on nous dirige vers le plateau. Je vois les tributs habillés sur leur trente-et-un par leur styliste. Je remarque également que Cato fixe le colosse du 11, qui paraît tout aussi effrayant que mon camarade de district. Avant d'aller dans la salle de spectacle, Enobaria me souffle une dernière fois que je vais m'en sortir haut la main si je mets en œuvre les conseils que l'on m'a donné. Je lui souris et la regarde s'éloigner avec Brutus. Je me tourne vers Cato.  
__Alors, prête à faire honneur à notre district ?_ me demande-t-il.

__Comme toujours,_ je lui réponds avec mon sourire arrogant, déjà sûre de faire forte impression.

Nous nous dirigeons en coulisse, où nous rejoignons Marvel et Glimmer. Cette dernière se pavane dans sa robe doré moulante avant de nous faire signe et un sourire magnifique. Nos alliés nous complimentent sur nos tenues, et nous faisons de même. Les quelques minutes qui nous restent nous servent à se moquer des autres tributs en stress.  
Les lumières se tamisent quand la musique éclate dans les haut-parleurs. Caesar Flickerman arrive tout pimpant dans son costume bleu qui fait écho à sa coiffure. Le public crie d'excitation.  
Nous nous mettons dans l'ordre de passage pour accéder à l'arrière de la scène où les tributs doivent s'asseoir et attendre leur tour pour les interviews. On nous fait signe d'entrer en scène. Cette entrée n'est pas la plus grande puisqu'en général, des sortes de vapeurs prennent aussitôt l'assaut de cette partie de la scène pour créer la surprise des tenues et faire plus grande impression.  
Glimmer est appelée la première. Elle fait tout pour séduire le public dans sa robe dorée où elle se pavane comme une déesse. Cela à l'air de fonctionner. Puis s'est au tour de Marvel qui fait rire le public avec un grand naturel.

_"Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le moment d'accueillir un tribut redoutable du District Deux",_ annonce Caesar sous les nombreux applaudissements. En effet, les tributs de mon district sont souvent les préférés du Capitole, c'est pour cela que les spectateurs montrent un tel engouement.  
_"Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Clove !"_  
Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas fier vers Caesar. Je lui adresse mon petit sourire arrogant tandis que le public crie mon prénom avec admiration. Bien évidement, je ne leur porte aucune attention pour le moment. J'arrive à la hauteur du présentateur, et lâche le bas de ma robe orange, qui à le droit à quelques applaudissements. Caesar me souhaite la bienvenue et me serre la main. C'est parfait, cela renforce l'image que je cherche à donner. Il m'invite à m'asseoir, et j'offre pour la première fois mon regard au Capitole. Celui-ci crie d'avantage. Quand Caesar commence à parler, le silence se fait dans l'immense salle remplie de costumes ridicules.

__C'est un honneur de te recevoir ici Clove_, me dit amicalement mon interlocuteur.

__Et c'est pour moi un honneur de représenter mon district_, je répond sous les clameurs de la foule.

__J'ai vu ton regard déterminé pendant la moisson. On aurait presque dit que tu dissuadais à distances les autres de se porter volontaire,_ _n'ai-je pas raison ?_

__Tout à fait. Participer aux Jeux cette année était pour moi une évidence. Je n'aurais pas supporter de laisser ma place._

__Quelle incroyable détermination !_ s'émerveille Caesar. _Tu sais, ici au Capitole, et probablement dans Panem tout entier, nous sentons que tu es une redoutable tribut. On peut même dire que tu es née pour les Hunger Games_, enchaîne-t-il sous les voix approbatrices. A_lors dis-moi, y a-t-il des choses qui te seront essentielles pour toi durant ces Jeux ?_

__Mes lames,_ je réponds sans hésitation, en remarquant le hochement de tête de mon mentor dans les premiers rangs. _Je sais manier toutes les armes, mais avec les couteaux, c'est différent,_ dis-je en arrachant quelques frissons à la foule. _Je fusionne avec les lames que je lance. Et je ne rate jamais ma cible. Jamais._

__C'est vraiment hallucinant, mes amis. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que les autres tributs que tu effraies,_ dit le présentateur en rigolant à l'intention du public. _Ton talent au lancer de couteaux intrigue vraiment. J'ai le sentiment que tu ne vas pas nous décevoir Clove. Je pense que tu vas laisser ta trace dans l'histoire des Hunger Games._

__Vous pouvez en être certain,_ je lui dis en offrant au public le plus sadique et arrogant de mes sourire qui se charge de les achever.

La foule est désormais en délire. Elle est debout, crie mon nom et applaudit sans retenue.

__Merci beaucoup pour ce superbe moment Clove, ce fut un plaisir._

Je lui répond d'une dernière poignée de main. Pour le public, aucun geste n'est nécessaire, seulement un regard accompagné d'un sourire arrogant leur suffit pour crier mon nom. Si au début de l'interview j'avais un tonnerre d'applaudissement, je récolte cette fois-ci un ouragan déchaîné de cris m'appelant et m'envoyant des baisers.

Je regagne ma place sous le regard ébahie de certains tributs tandis que le nom de Cato est appelé. Nos regards se croisent et nous nous offrons mutuellement un sourire en coin de victoire. Je m'assois fièrement à ma place, regardant de mes yeux cendres l'interview de Cato.  
Son nom est appelé de toutes part, ainsi que le numéro de notre district. Je vois déjà d'ici l'immense fête que fera ce soir notre district pour nous célébrer. A chaque fois que les tributs de notre district sont adulés du Capitole, une fête est organisée dans le district entier en leur honneur.  
Cato s'assoit avec Caesar et ils commencent à parler de ses qualités :

__Alors Cato, tu es un combattant._

__Oui, je me suis préparé,_ dit Cato. _Je suis fort, tenace et vicieux. Quand je veux quelque chose, je dois l'avoir ou bien il y a de graves conséquences._

La foule est en ébullition, elle adule notre district.

__Et que penses-tu de ta partenaire de district, Clove ?_ demande soudainement Caesar.

__Elle est une grande lanceuse de couteaux. C'est la meilleure combattante du district. Elle est une très bonne amie, et elle est très jolie. Je ferai tout pour elle._

La salle est en délire, et Caesar remercie Cato, lui souhaite de bons Hunger Games et le renvois à sa place. Je remercie alors le ciel de m'avoir donné la facilité d'avoir un masque de fer sur le visage. Je regarde Cato dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés. Son regard azur transperce mes yeux cendres. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi ces compliments ridicules qui nous font passés tous les deux pour des faibles, et pourquoi dire que nous sommes amis ? Cela n'a aucun sens. J'avais réussis à nous attirer ce visage d'impitoyables guerriers, sans cœur et redoutables. Et lui, il gâche tout ceci. Je me concentre sur les autres interviews, ou du moins en donne l'impression.  
Cato vient de faire une faute qui lui coûtera cher, très cher. Je me fais la promesse de lui faire payer, ainsi que de lui faire comprendre que nous sommes loin d'être des "amis".


	12. Chapter 11

Les cris d'excitation me détruisent les oreilles. Je passe ma rage dans mes doigts et froisse discrètement un plis de ma robe orange. Je regarde ce Peeta Mellark voler mes sponsors. Cet inconscient vient d'annoncer solennellement être amoureux de la fille du feu. Je ferme mes yeux en me rappelant la voir tournoyer comme une idiote au début de son interview. Les spectateurs croyaient même que les flammes étaient réelles. N'importe quoi. Cette fille avait même réussit à les émouvoir en parlant de sa petite sœur. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour la sauver d'une mort certaine. C'est dommage, j'aurais pris un énorme plaisir à écorcher sont petit visage. Mais je pense que tuer lentement cette pathétique fille du feu sera beaucoup plus jouissif.

Je dois sans doute commencer à déchirer ma robe car je sens une main détacher mes doigts du tissus. Je tourne à peine la tête et croise les yeux de Cato. Il lâche ma main et je comprend ce qu'il veut me dire. Je ne dois pas montrer le moindre petit signe qui trahisse ma rage à l'égard de ces faibles du district 12. Je me demande comment Cato fait pour contenir sa colère en ce moment même. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que je suis aussi furieuse contre lui. Surtout contre lui. Comment avait-il osé casser l'image inquiétante que j'avais réussis à nous donner ? Savoir qu'il a vu une partie de ma colère me fais passer pour faible par rapport à lui. De toutes les morts de ces Jeux, la sienne sera la pire, je m'en fais la promesse.

Caesar Flickerman fait un dernier salut à la foule et les lumières s'éteignent. Nous sommes conduits à notre étage. Dans l'ascenseur, je sens que ma rage va exploser. A côté de moi, je vois que Cato bouillonne de plus en plus. Il est en colère seulement à cause des deux tourtereaux du 12. Le voir aussi en énervé me dégoûte car c'est lui la principale cause de ma fureur. Une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il est hors de question qu'il me voit une nouvelle fois succomber à mes émotions.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et Cato sort à toute vitesse tandis que je prend mon temps. Je ne dois pas montrer la moindre émotion. Je revête alors ce visage froid qui me va si bien.

Je pénètre à l'étage et entend Cato crier sa rage. Je suis félicitée par mon mentor et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon où nous découvrons Cato en train de casser tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin. Il peste contre les deux du 12. Je peux voir tous les muets effrayés. Brutus ne dit rien et regarde Enobaria. Personne ne semble vouloir intervenir. Les cris de rage de Cato commencent sérieusement à me donner mal au crâne. Je décide de m'approcher avec nonchalance de lui.

"_Comment ont-ils osés attirer le public comme ça ? Ils viennent du district 12, ils n'ont pas le droit !_ "

Il se tourne vivement vers moi et me hurle dessus : "_Ça ne te mets pas hors de toi ce qu'ils ont fais ?_"

Je ricane intérieurement en me disant que c'est celui qui a gâcher notre image de tueurs qui vient de me demander ça. La tentation de lui écorcher le visage me démange. Mais cette fois-ci je ne me ferais pas avoir. Je ne montre aucune expression. Je me contente seulement de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Je peux sentir un grand silence autours de moi qui engendre une grande tension. Cato, toujours rouge de colère, risque d'exploser à tout moment, et bien plus fort cette fois-ci. Le fait que je ne réponde rien le déstabilise. Je me sens tellement puissante à ce moment-là. Il est vraiment facile à manipuler. Ses yeux bleus se plissent et sa respiration ralentie. Brutus, voyant qu'il commence à se calmer, en profite pour dire :

__Vos sponsors sont si nombreux qu'ils ont décidés de vous offrir un traitement spécial. Suivez les muets pour qu'ils vous y conduisent._

__Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demande Cato, se détournant enfin de mon regard.

__Une petite surprise_, s'exclame Fiona de son insupportable ton enjoué.

Je me retourne et m'approche des muets qui prennent soin de baisser la tête en me voyant. Ils doivent sans doute avoir peur de moi puisque j'ai osé défier Cato alors qu'il était devenu incontrôlable.

Les muets me conduisent à un étage inférieur où je rejoins mon équipe de préparation. Celle-ci me félicite avec un grand enthousiasme et me déshabille, pour ensuite me parer d'un peignoir d'un blanc coton. Je fais semblant d'apprécier leur entrain tandis qu'ils m'emmènent dans une pièce assez spacieuse et délimitée par un grand rideau blanc opaque. Mes préparateurs me lancent un "_Détend-toi bien petite veinarde !_ " puis partent en claquant la porte. Je m'approche du rideau blanc et vois une petite ouverture. Le rideau forme une petite pièce carré où trône une baignoire en plein milieu. Je m'approche du bord et voit qu'il y a une étrange mixture dorée dedans. J'y plonge ma main. Cela me fait l'effet d'une douce caresse sur ma peau. Je retire mon peignoir et pénètre dans la baignoire qui est très confortable. La douce caresse se répand en moi rapidement et je ferme les yeux. Tous mes muscles se détendent. Un léger sourire vient se dessiner sur mon visage. Je m'avance un peu pour pouvoir tremper mes cheveux et mon crâne succombe aussi à cette sensation de douceur qui m'étais inconnue il y a encore quelques minutes. Je pousse un petit soupir de plaisir.

J'entends alors un même soupir à ma droite. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement, mais ne peux bouger.

__Cato ?_ je demande.

__Clove, c'est toi ?_ demande-t-il a son tour.

Je referme les yeux et répond alors :

__Oui_, je répond avec une pointe d'amertume dans ma voix que je ne peux retenir.

Malgré la sensation de calme qui m'envahit, je ne peux oublier à quel point il me met hors de moi. Enobaria et moi avions passé l'après-midi à mettre au point l'attitude parfaite qui me correspondait et qui ferait chavirer le public et les sponsors. J'avais été absolument parfaite. Les gens hurlaient mon nom et auraient donné n'importe quoi pour que je croise leur regard. Le district devait sûrement être en train d'exalter. Mais lui, après avoir montré sa détermination et sa force, retombe dans les sentiments. Son erreur nous entraîne tous les deux. Maintenant, l'image que j'ai construite est écrasée par les marques d'affections inexistantes que Cato prétend me porter. Si je n'étais pas aussi détendue, j'aurais sûrement vomi en y repensant.

Le liquide doré me donne des palpitations et je recommence à sourire quand la voix de Cato détruit une fois de plus mon bien-être intérieur :

__Ce bain me ferais presque oublié les deux tributs du district 12_, me confie Cato.

"_Et moi il me ferait presque oublier ton existence si seulement tu arrêtais de m'adresser la parole_ " je pense. Je ne lui répond rien et espère qu'il va abandonner l'idée de me faire la conversation. Mais c'est visiblement peine perdue.

__Je trouve qu'on s'en est bien tiré aux interviews, tu trouves pas ?_ me demande-t-il.

__Oui_, je lui répond seulement.

Ma réponse été peut-être un peu trop froide car il questionne ensuite :

__Ça ne va pas Clove ?_

Je ne répond rien et ris de dégoût à l'intérieur de moi.

__Clove, dis-moi si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, mais ne reste pas là à rien dire_, enchaîne-t-il.

__C'est vrai que tu ferais tout pour moi,_ ricanais-je.

__Je ne comprend pas. C'est cela qui te mets dans cet état ?_

__Bien sûr que oui,_ dis-je en manquant d'exploser si le liquide doré ne me faisait pas ce puissant effet d'apaisement. _Mais enfin je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de dire ça au moment précis où nous étions vus comme les plus terrifiants ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais gâché l'image que j'avais réussis à donner de nous._

Je sens que la mixture doré commence à chauffer doucement pour calmer la rage qui reprend le dessus sur mon âme. Le calme règne ensuite dans l'air, ce qui créer une tension. Mais la réponse de Cato se fait désirer.

__Réponds-moi Cato_, j'ordonne.

__C'était la stratégie que Brutus et Enobaria ont mis au point,_ avoue-t-il en soupirant. _Il fallait que nous montrions que nous étions les tributs les plus terrifiants et un duo soudé. Enobaria se doutait bien que pour la dernière partie tu refuserais car tu penserais que cela te rendrais faible, c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui t'es chargée de montrer ton sadisme. Et moi je devais montrer que nous comptions l'un sur l'autre._

Mes doigts me piquent tellement j'ai envie d'avoir un couteau sous la main et taillader un visage pour me défouler. Cependant je n'arrive à pas savoir si je suis énervée ou non. Je suis bien sûr vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de ce qui est apparemment une stratégie commune. Mais d'un autre côté, il est vrai que j'aurais catégoriquement refusé de me faire passer pour faible. C'est vraiment pour quoi nous passons maintenant, des faibles. Tout Panem pense que nous avons des "sentiments" d'amitié l'un pour l'autre.

__Mais pourquoi ?_ je demande_. Pourquoi vouloir nous faire passer pour des faibles ?_

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nos mentor cherchent à ce que l'on donne une image aussi humaine.

__Nous ne passons pas pour des faibles,_ me répond-il. _Panem nous craint. Nous les terrorisons mais ils nous admirent car ils pensent que nous ne sommes pas que des tueurs sans cervelle. Si nous avions perdu des sponsors, tu crois que nous aurions ce bain doré ?_

Non. Cato a raison, nous avons un énorme privilège que seules de riches sponsors peuvent nous offrir. Mais je refuse que Cato ait le dernier mot. Je refuse d'être la seule en colère. C'est pourquoi je tente de le relancer sur le sujet qui l'irrite :

__Tu crois que les tributs du 12 ont ce privilège ?_

Il ne répond pas, mais je peux voir d'ici son visage se crisper, et sa mâchoire contracter. C'est assez amusant, car il a ces caractéristiques à chaque fois qu'il tient une épée. Comme les jours au centre d'entraînement. La seule fois où je me souviens ne pas avoir vu cette lueur sanguinaire dans ses yeux, c'était quand il m'avait demandé si je participerai aux Hunger Games cette année. Je me souviens qu'il avait son petit sourire insupportable. Il m'avait ensuite dit qu'il se porterai volontaire en fonction du tribut féminin. Il a vu ma hargne sur l'estrade quand j'ai été tirée au sort. Et il est ensuite monté lui aussi. Mais pas par hasard.

__Tant qu'on est aux questions, poses-les toutes_, dit-il.

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui demander. Si nous devons jouer les "amis" autant connaître un peu mieux mon allié.

__Pourquoi tu t'es porté volontaire cette année, celle où je suis tirée au sort ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu crois que je ferai une bonne alliée, ou est-ce parce que tu me crois faible et pense que tu pourrais facilement m'éliminer ?_

Il semble réfléchir. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse, mais il doit faire attention à ce qu'il va dire et il le sait. Notre soi-disant alliance se joue à cet instant-ci. Je continue en pensant à voix haute :

__Peut-être que tu pense les deux. Tu connais mes capacités, tu sais que je ne rate jamais ma cible. Comme alliée tu ne peux pas rêver mieux. Tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas à tuer, à torturer et traquer les autres. Cependant je n'ai pas l'air très costaude et tu ne m'a jamais vus m'entraîner au corps-à-corps. Tu penses qu'il te suffira de foncer sur moi. Le plus dur pour toi sera d'éviter mes lames, car je vises très bien sur des cibles mobiles. Quand tu m'aura coincé sous ton poids, tu enfoncera ton épée dans mon ventre. Tu le fera rapidement car je viens du même district que toi, et tu es plutôt ... patriotique. Tu penses que cette tactique te garantira la victoire. Tu penses que tu es plus fort que moi, et tu ..._

__Clove_, me coupe-t-il assez fort pour me que je l'entende.

Je me tais, attendant qu'il parle. Mais il ne dit rien. Je l'ai percé à jour. J'arrive à comprendre exactement ses pensées, alors que je reste une énigme pour lui. C'est tellement beau que j'en ris.

__Alors c'est bien ça ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'il te faudra juste ce plan pour te débrasser de moi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que le grand Cato, l'élève le plus prometteur du centre d'entraînement du district ait une tactique aussi minable_, je lui dis en rigolant.

__Je n'ai jamais confirmé que ce que tu as dis était vrai_, tente-t-il.

__Ton absence de réponse semble pourtant ne pas me contredire._

__Pourquoi penses-tu que je veux absolument t'éliminer ?_

__Nous sommes aux Hunger Games Cato,_ je répond en redevenant froide. _L'un de nous mourra, c'est inévitable. Tu sais très bien que de __to__us__ je serai la plus coriace à éliminer. Tous les autres ne sont là que pour le décor. Les tributs du 1, ou même du 4 seront ridiculement facile à tuer._ _Mais nous avons reçus le_ _même_ _entraînement et le véritable combat sera entre toi et moi. Tu le sais, alors pourquoi refuser de l'admettre ?_

__Peut-être que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'éliminer Clove,_ me répond-il. _J'attendrais que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place. Je ne te connais que trop bien pour pouvoir te tuer. Personne dans tout Panem entier ne connaît tes capacités aux lancers de couteaux mieux que moi. Je t'ai regardé t'entraîner dans les bois presque tous les jours. Je sais que tu n'as jamais montré toute l'étendue de ce que tu savais faire durant les entraînements. Je sais aussi que tu n'es toi-même qu'en te servant d'une lame. Tu n'es toi-même seulement quand tu peux te laisser bercer par ta fureur. Tu deviens alors le pire de tous les démons sanguinaires. Alors à mon tour de te poser une question. D'où te viens toute cette rage ?_

Ma longueur d'avance sur lui vient d'être balayée. Je pensais le connaître dans les moindres détails. Mais j'avais oublié qu'il me connaissait plus que je ne le voulais. Il veux savoir d'où me vient cette colère ? Il ne le saura jamais. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce luxe.

__J'ai deux hypothèses à ton sujet,_ continue-t-il. _La première est que ta fureur est naturelle. Dans ce cas tu es complètement folle. C'est probable dans le sens où on nous enseigne à tuer et à aimer le sang. Mais ce que tu renferme à l'intérieur dépasse amplement ce que l'on nous demande. La deux__i__ème hypothèse est que cette colère n'est pas venue toute seule, mais provoquée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose._

Diable, comment fait-il pour savoir raisonner comme ça à mon sujet ? Cato est censé être une machine à trancher des têtes. Il n'est pas censé être intelligent. Et pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il comme ça à moi ? Personne dans le district n'a jamais cherché à me comprendre. Pas même mes propres géniteurs. Et cela me conviens parfaitement. Jamais personne ne doit me connaître et me comprendre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un avec qui l'on devient ami. Je veux seulement être quelqu'un que l'on craint. Je veux voir les gens baisser les yeux quand je les regarde, qu'ils s'arrêtent de parler quand j'arrive, qu'ils se détournent s'ils sont en face de moi. Je veux être le cauchemar des enfants, et la crainte des parents. La peur est la seule chose que je veux donner. L'amitié, l'amour, ou encore la pitié ont été bannis de chez moi il y a bien longtemps. Peu m'importe si on me prend pour une folle, au contraire, cela les effraierais encore plus. Je veux que tout le monde soit à mes pieds, tremblent devant moi, et pleurent sur leurs erreurs passées.

__Je suis comme ça, c'est tout_, je dis froidement à Cato en espérant qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin.

Il ne répond rien et semble se contenter de cette réponse. Je m'enfonce profondément dans la mixture. Je laisse l'or s'incruster dans mon visage. La douce caresse se répand sur mes joues, mes lèvres, mes paupières et m'embrasse entièrement. Je sors ma tête seulement quand je n'ai plus d'air.

Je reprend mon souffle quand mon équipe de préparation vient me sortir du bain. Je peux même entendre celle de Cato juste à côté. Une fois sortie de ce bain magique, mes préparateurs m'expliquent enfin que cette mixture est très luxueuse et très rare, offerte seulement par les sponsors les plus riches. Ce bain a pour effet de rendre propre la peau pendant plusieurs jours. S'il arrive que la peau soit tranchée, la blessure ne sera en aucun cas affreuse. Le sang reluira sur la peau pour donner un aspect effrayant. Je souris et l'impatience est à son comble. Je vais bientôt aller dans l'arène. Le soir, un festin de roi nous est servi. Cato et moi faisons exactement comme si aucune conversation n'avait eu lieu. Cependant je peux remarquer son regard sur moi à plusieurs reprise. Avant d'aller se coucher, il me dit : _"Je ne te trahirais pas Clove."_ Il s'enfonce ensuite dans sa chambre. Je me couche et m'endors tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, je suis parfaitement sereine. Le sang coulera bientôt sur mes couteaux. Mon équipe de préparation s'occupe une dernière fois de mon apparence, Fiona me serre dans ses bras, me faisant grimacer. Enobaria et moi sommes conduites dans une pièce où nous nous parlons une dernière fois avant les Jeux, et ma victoire. L'hovercraft est devant nous. Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle me sourit de ses dents limées et me dit :

__Ce sera toi la gagnante cette année. J'orienterai tous les sponsors sur toi. Mais surtout, tu dois avoir confiance en ton coéquipier. Tue tout ce qui se trouve sur ton passage. Fais couler un maximum de sang. Mais il ne faut absolument pas que tu ne renie__s__ Cato. Il peut t'apporter beaucoup et changer radicalement la donne._

Je fronce les sourcils.

__J'ai foi en ta victoire Clove,_ rajoute-t-elle. _Mais si tu veux vraiment gagner, fais ce que je te dis et sois réellement alliée avec Cato. Tu dois avoir confiance en ce que je te dis. Comme une amie, tu te souviens ?_

__Oui_, je cède.

__C'est bien, je suis fière de toi_, _ton District entier est fier de toi_. _Remportes ces Jeux_, achève-t-elle en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. _Amuse-toi bien surtout._

J'affiche un sourire malsain et monte dans l'hovercraft. On me place à l'opposé de Cato. Tout autours de nous je peux voir les visages terrifiés des autres tributs. Celle du 5 évite mon regard, celui du 4 baisse la tête, et celle du 8 semble être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Je rigole intérieurement. Cato et moi encadrons nos proies. Je peux presque voir un enclos autours de nous. Ils sont les moutons, nous sommes les loups. Le sang coulera bientôt. Je souris sadiquement à Cato. Il semble surprit que je lui offre ce sourire, mais me le rend rapidement. Nous sommes à présent l'équipe la plus soudée et la plus coriace. Je sens une puissante excitation et impatience qui bientôt laissera place à ma fureur sanguinaire.

* * *

_**Laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite !  
**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fiction et laissent des reviews, ça compte énormément pour moi. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**_

* * *

Je marche dans un long couloir, entourée de deux pacificateurs. Aucun d'eux ne parlent. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous adresser la parole. J'entends à peine leur matraque tapoter contre leur uniforme tellement mon esprit se concentre. Bientôt je serai sur cette plaque métallique, je pourrais enfin voir l'arène où je ferai un carnage. Je pourrai bientôt dévoiler l'étendue de mon talent de lanceuse de couteaux. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais montré l'ensemble de mes capacités. J'ai toujours crus que cela me donnerai un avantage. Mais pas avec Cato. Il me regardait m'entraîner tous les jours dans ces bois où je croyais être seule. Il ne m'a jamais avoué qu'il m'observait. D'un côté j'aurais bien aimé qu'il sorte de sa cachette et qu'on se parle vraiment. Peut-être aurait-on pu être aussi proches que nous devons le faire croire à présent. Car dès que j'ouvrirais les yeux dans l'arène, je serai l'alliée la plus proche de Cato. Cette alliance dépasse celle des carrières, elle devra paraître plus profonde. Nous devons être amis. Je dois donner l'impression d'apprécier Cato. Mais je sais que j'apprécierai d'avantage le moment où je mettrai fin à ses jours.

Les pacificateurs s'arrêtent et m'ordonne d'entrer dans une pièce dont la porte est ornée d'un chiffre 2 en métal gris. Je les regarde un par un dans les yeux. Les Hunger Games m'offrent la possibilité de ne pas finir comme eux. Être un pacificateur serait pour moi un signe d'échec énorme. Ne pas participer à ces Jeux qui garantissent la gloire et finir comme simple pion blanc dans un district souvent miteux m'est impensable. Je préfère encore la mort. En plongeant mon regard froid dans le leur, je leur montre que bientôt je serai plus importante qu'eux hiérarchiquement. Je leur fais comprendre qu'ils ne seront bientôt rien par rapport à moi. Je les effraie.

J'ouvre la porte et m'enfonce dedans. Je vois Jonis assit sur un canapé. Il se lève brusquement et vient vers moi. Sa perruque jaune se lève un peu, faisant virevolter ses boucles. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me dévoile ses deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches. Ce qui est troublant chez lui, c'est que sa voix est totalement opposée à son caractère excentrique. Sa voix est grave mais douce alors qu'il déborde d'énergie. Il a sans doute demandé à la modifier. Les yeux pétillants, il me dit : _"Bientôt tu seras la gagnante des 74ème Hunger Games ! Tu vas être phénoménale. Mais pour le moment, tu dois enfiler ce blouson."_  
Il m'aide à mettre une sorte d'imperméable, me fait une queue de cheval. Il me confie que l'idée de mettre plusieurs élastiques comme j'ai l'habitude de faire est une super idée, mais qu'il voudrait rendre la coiffure plus moderne. Il appelle alors son œuvre l'effet "petites boules". Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me rendre compte que je pourrais ranger plus d'armes dans mes cheveux. Plus d'armes, plus de sang ... Je souris.  
J'attends ensuite quelques minutes sur le canapé avec Jonis. Je me repasse en mémoire les conseils que m'a donné Enobaria, dont un qui est très fourbe. Dès le compte à rebours est écoulé, je fonce et récupère les premiers sacs pour déstabiliser les autres. J'aurais alors un avantage considérable. Je remercie intérieurement mon mentor.

_"30 secondes"_ annonce une voix métallique. Je me lève d'un bond ainsi que Jonis. Il m'offre un sourire franc que je lui rend. Le mien est plus sanguinaire.  
_"Remporte ces Jeux Clove. Tu sera la plus impressionnante de tous les vainqueurs. On croit tous en toi, n'oublie pas ça dans l'arène."_  
_"20 secondes"_. Mon styliste me serre dans ses bras, ce qui a le don de me faire grimacer. Je me tourne ensuite vers le tube de verre et m'approche. Quand les 10 secondes sont annoncées, je suis déjà dedans. Je regarde une dernière fois Jonis. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je serai la grande gagnante de ces Jeux. Je lui fais un signe de tête, puis le tube se referme et s'élève.

Durant 15 secondes c'est le noir complet. Puis une lumière aveuglante m'éblouit et me force à plisser les yeux. _"Mesdames et messieurs, que les 74ème Hunger Games commencent ! "_ annonce Claudius Templesmith, le speaker des Jeux.

Je sens une brise fraîche sur ma peau. J'inspire à fond et ouvre les yeux. Mon regard est plein de détermination. Je regarde autours de moi. Les tubes s'élèvent. Je suis l'une des premières à être déjà là. Je vois Cato à quelques tubes plus loin. Nos regards se croisent. Nous nous offrons un sourire d'un sadisme inégalable. Je regarde autours de moi et vois d'un côté un lac, de l'autre une vaste forêt de sapins. Au centre trône la Corne d'Abondance dorée qui cachent l'autre partie de l'arène. La gueule ouverte de la corne me présente des tonnes d'armes. J'y vois des gourdins, des épées et sabres, des matraques, des épieux et un arc placé au centre. Mon regard se porte alors sur les armes les plus délicates et dangereuses qui puissent exister. Les couteaux. Ils ont étés parfaitement alignés. Ils sont de différentes tailles, avec des lames plus ou moins courbées, plus ou moins acérées. Je peux voir qu'ils sont regroupés par lots de 12, tous mis en valeur par des rayons de soleil venant se refléter sur les lames. Je me penche en avant, prête à sauter de ma plaque métallique pour prendre ces armes qui m'appellent. Mon impatience est à son comble.  
Tout autours des armes se trouvent des sacs. Mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Plus rien ne compte à part les couteaux. Tant pis pour ce qu'à dit Enobaria. Je dois tenir mes lames, les caresser et les lancers pour faire gicler du sang. Mes doigts me piquent tellement j'en ai besoin. Je ne vois plus rien, seulement ces armes qui me tendent les bras.

Le gong retentit et je m'élance. Sur mon passage je récupère un ou deux sacs que je lance devant moi. Arrivée aux lames, mon visage s'éclaire d'un sourire. Elles sont là, n'attendant que moi. J'en prends 12, me sentant enfin complète, enfin moi-même. Je me tourne et ma première cible se trouve être la fille du feu. Elle se dirige vers un sac. Je m'élance vers elle mais le garçon du Neuf se place dans ma ligne de tir. Je l'écarte vite en lui lançant un couteau dans le dos, l'arrêtant dans sa course, puis le faisant tomber, mort. La fille du feu le regarde hésitante, puis ses yeux pleins de terreur se posent sur moi. Je cours en sa direction et elle commence à s'enfuir. Je lui envoie une lame dans la nuque mais elle relève son sac à dos et la lame se loge dedans. Elle ressort indemne. Je hurle de rage en la voyant s'enfoncer dans la forêt.  
_"Cours, fille du feu. Tu te condamnes à une mort des plus lentes et douloureuses"_ je pense.

Je me tourne et un merveilleux spectacle s'offre à moi. Je vois Glimmer égorger la gamine du 7. Marvel massacre et défigure un garçon qui est à présent impossible à reconnaître. Cato brandit son épée et l'enfonce dans le ventre de la tribut du 9. Il remonte lentement son arme, la faisant hurler de douleur. Son sang poisseux asperge Cato. Ce dernier ne retire son épée qu'une fois que sa victime arrête de crier, et se trouve rapidement une nouvelle proie.  
Je cours chercher plus de couteaux quand je vois la tribut du 10 essayant de s'enfuir avec un gros sac qu'elle avait réussit à prendre. Je lui lance une lame qui lui transperce le mollet et la fait tomber. Je cours sur elle et l'a plaque au sol. Elle hurle, se débat et me supplie de la laisser partir. Je souris et approche une lame de sa tête. Je caresse les contours de son visage avec la lame froide. Je ricane et lui enfonce dans la gorge lentement. Le sang me gicle sur le visage. Il coule sur moi tandis que je vois les yeux de ma victime mourir. Elle tente de retirer le couteau de sa gorge, mais je l'en empêche et enfonce ma lame encore plus profondément. Elle écarquille les yeux puis ne bouge plus. Elle est morte. L'odeur de son sang quant à lui reste sur ma peau, sur mon visage, me faisant l'effet d'une caresse. Je souris à cette sensation. J'en veux encore plus.

Je vois le garçon du 7 au sol essayant de ramper pour atteindre une arme. Je m'élance sur lui et le plaque comme ma victime précédente. Je lui offre un sourire des plus sadique, et je vois de la peur dans ses yeux. Cependant son visage reste fermé.  
_"Oh je vois,"_ je lui dis. _"Tu veux rester digne dans ta mort. Quel acte courageux. Et terriblement amusant. Ne t'en fais pas, on se souviendra de ta fin"_ je lui assure en le faisant frissonner de peur.  
J'enfonce la pointe de mon couteau au milieu de sa joue et lui tranche la peau jusqu'à l'œil. Je répète l'opération de l'autre côté du visage. J'entaille son front, son menton, découpe une partie de ses lèvres. Son visage est ensanglanté et il pousse des gémissements de douleur. Mais cela n'est pas assez. Je cède ma rage et lui enfonce un couteau plus gros dans l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri. Ce son me redonne le sourire et je lui poignarde tout le haut de corps. Il se débat et hurle. Je n'entend plus rien autours de moi. Je vois uniquement ma victime, ma cible, mon jouet. Une sorte de connexion s'installe entre lui et moi. Plus il cri, plus j'en redemande. Je lui tranche les vêtements, la peau, entaille ses bras, le défigure. Je jubile de plaisir comme jamais.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne réagit pratiquement plus et est presque mort. Je soupire à l'idée de devoir achever ce moment qui m'amusait. Ses yeux sont mi-clos et des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Je me penche et lui murmure au creux de son oreille : _"Tu vois, ton agonie est à présent inscrite dans l'histoire des Hunger Games."_ Je le poignarde en plein cœur. Je regarde une dernière fois mon œuvre ensanglantée. Son sang avait giclé sur moi. Je suis aux anges.

Je me relève et constate que le massacre a prit fin. Les autres ont déjà arrêté de tuer. Ils semblaient rassembler des sacs dans la Corne d'Abondance tout en regardant le spectacle que j'offrais. Un magnifique moment sanguinaire qui devait faire honneur à mon district. Je peux entendre d'ici les cris d'admirations du Capitole. Je préfère largement ceux qu'ont poussé mes victimes.  
Je m'approche de mes alliés avec un magnifique sourire sadique. A côté de Glimmer je peux voir la fille du 4 qu'elle avait recruté.  
__Alors, combien ?_ demande Cato.  
__2,_ répond Marvel.  
__2 aussi_, dit Glimmer.  
__Moi j'en ai eu 3_, je répond avec encore leur sang sur le visage.  
__3 aussi,_ répond Cato avec un grand sourire.  
Nous avons seulement 10 victimes. C'est la moyenne générale des morts durant le bain de sang du début. J'en veux encore plus. Mes Hunger Games doivent être inoubliables. Il faut au moins deux morts de plus et je serai comblée.

Nous ramassons toutes les armes et les sacs que l'on entasse dans la Corne d'Abondance. Chacun prend un sac de nourriture et ses armes favorites. Glimmer prend l'arc et les flèches. Marvel s'arme d'un ou deux épieux. Cato brandit une fine épée, ainsi qu'une dague. Quant à moi je me pare de dizaines de couteaux. J'en mets dans mes cheveux en remerciant Jonis d'avoir fait cette coiffure qui me permet de mettre le double d'armes dans mes cheveux. Je prend mon temps en rangeant parfaitement bien les lames dans mon blouson et à ma ceinture. Me voyant faire ces gestes qui sont pour moi naturels, Cato me sourit chaleureusement. Je lui rend en repensant à notre alliance. Je m'approche de lui et attrape le sac qu'il me tend.  
__Tu t'es bien amusée ?_ me demande-t-il.  
Il parle bien sûr du massacre qui vient d'avoir lieu. Être ici et faire couler du sang est un rêve que nous avons en commun. Je me raccroche à cette chose qui nous rapproche pour me dire que faire comme si Cato était un ami n'allait pas être si compliqué que ça. Nous avons tous deux cette passion du sang qui va grandement nous faciliter la tâche pour devenir amis. Et quand il s'agit de sociabilité, Cato s'en sort toujours très bien. Il est très populaire dans le district 2. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance pour montrer à Panem que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre.  
__Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point,_ je rigole avant d'effacer mon sourire. _J'ai faillis avoir la fille du feu. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a pût s'échapper. Elle va me le payer,_ je siffle entre mes dents.  
__Pas si je l'ai avant toi_, me répond-t-il avec son sourire en coin que je lui rend.  
__C'est ce qu'on verra,_ je lui ricane. _Pour le moment j'en veux plus,_ je lui confie à propos de mes victimes. _J'en n'ai pas eu assez._  
Le sang me manque déjà. Et pleins d'autres tribus sont dans l'arène, n'attendant qu'une chose, que l'on vienne les dénicher et mettre fin à leur misérable existence.  
Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Cato déclare : _" Alors que la chasse commence ! "_

* * *

_**Merci de ne pas faire le lecteur fantôme, laissez une petite review s'il-vous-plaît. Cela ne vous prend que 20 secondes pour me donner votre avis sur le chapitre ou la fiction en générale. C'est vraiment très important pour moi et ça motive énormément. Merci d'avance.**  
_


	14. Chapter 13

**Désolée du retard, voici le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :**

* * *

Après s'être armés et équipés correctement, nous faisons le tour de la Corne d'Abondance. Derrière celle-ci se trouvent des champs. Je doute que quelqu'un y soit aller s'y réfugier directement. Nous nous dirigeons dans la grande forêt de sapins dans laquelle se cachent nos proies. Je les visualise en train de chercher une cachette. Mais ils ne pourront pas nous fuir éternellement, et quand le moment de les cueillir arrivera, je serai prête à les taillader.

En marchant je m'essuie le sang de mes victimes qui colle à ma peau. Nous commençons à mémoriser les lieux et nous familiariser avec l'abondante verdure. Au district 2 il n'y a pas beaucoup d'arbre, ni de fleurs car ceci est superflue à notre bien-être. Les belles choses ne nous importent peu, même si elles sont naturelles. Le seul endroit où l'on peut trouver la nature, c'est la grande forêt au Sud du district. Elle n'est pas clôturée car personne n'y va jamais, sauf les pacificateurs. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils y font exactement, et personne n'a vraiment envie de le savoir. Tout le monde s'en fiche tant que cela n'influence pas les travaux miniers dans la Noix, qui est une sorte de grosse montagne au milieu du district où des employés cherchent les précieux matériaux qui sont utilisés pour fabriquer les armes les plus redoutables. C'est dans cette même forêt mystérieuse et interdite que je m'entraînais à lancer mes couteaux. Je peux donc reconnaître quelques plantes. Je ne connais pas du tout leur nom, mais je peux dire si celle-ci m'est connue ou non. J'ai entendu dire que les plantes de la forêt du district sont pour la plupart empoisonnées. Si j'en vois une, je peux donc en conclure qu'elle pourrait entraînée l'empoisonnement d'un tribut, ou même sa mort. Mais pour le moment, je n'en n'ai pas vus beaucoup, seulement deux ou trois.

Le soleil se couche peu à peu, colorant le ciel d'un orange plutôt pâle. Nous accélérons le pas pour pouvoir trouver d'autres victimes, nous sautons au-dessus des racines qui sortent de la terre, écartant à coup de couteaux les branches qui gênent. Certaines nous fouettent le visage, laissant des griffures. Je me dis que cela nous donne l'air encore plus terrifiant, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Glimmer et Marvel parlent sans arrêt ce qui a tendance à me déconcentrer. J'essaie d'entendre du bruit autours de nous pour repérer des tribus. Je tend l'oreille un peu plus et arrive à distinguer un petit craquement. Je m'arrête net. Marvel me percute et s'exclame : _"Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?"_  
Mes trois alliés se tournent vers moi et me regarde d'un air incompréhensif_._

_Vous n'avez pas entendu ? je demande.

_Non, rien du tout, répond Marvel en fronçant les sourcils.

Mes coéquipiers me regardent comme si j'étais folle tandis que le craquement retentit de nouveau. Je plonge alors sur ma droite, derrière un buisson. Je tombe sur le garçon du district 12. Je souris et le plaque au sol pendant que les trois autres carrières arrivent en trombe.

_"C'est dingue mais comment tu as fais pour entendre Joli Cœur ?"_ demande Marvel.

Je ricane et coince un couteau sous la gorge du blondinet qui est désormais à ma merci. Il a l'air terriblement effrayé, et est loin du garçon amoureux et sûr de lui durant la soirée des interviews. Il n'essaie pourtant pas de se débattre, ce qui me laisse perplexe.

_Alors Joli Cœur, tu te cachais ? je ricane en tentant de ne pas laisse paraître ma déception par rapport au fait qu'il n'essaie pas de sauver sa peau en voulant se dégager de mon emprise.

_Non, enfin oui mais_,_ bredouille-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'arrives plus à parler ? Pourtant tu avais l'air à l'aise lors des interviews, je lui dis en appuyant un peu plus mon couteau pour faire apparaître un petit filet de sang pour le spectacle et rassasié mon addiction à cette substance rouge. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas avec ta fille du feu ? Je suis persuadée que tu lui manque et qu'elle doit être en train de te chercher.

_Je peux vous aider à la trouver_,_ tente-t-il d'articuler.

Je ricane en secouant la tête.

_Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas censé être amoureux d'elle et tout faire pour la sauver?

_Si mais ...

_Mais quoi ? Tu as tellement peur que tu serais prêt à la sacrifier pour sauver ta misérable vie ? D'un côté ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es un lâche, comme le reste de ton misérable district. Alors voici ce qu'on va faire Joli Cœur, dis-je en caressant les contours de son visage une petite lame glacée_, je vais te laisser en vie encore une nuit. J'aime voir ton regard effrayé et ton visage remplit d'angoisse. _Si tu ne l'a trouve pas avant demain matin, on te tuera très lentement. Tes cris raisonneront dans l'arène entière si on ne la tue pas d'ici l'aube. Est-ce bien clair ? je lui demande avec une voix terriblement calme qui lui arrache des frissons.

Il hoche difficilement la tête et je me relève. Je me tourne vers mes autres alliés tandis que Joli Cœur se relève lui aussi.

_On a une chance en plus de trouver cette idiote de douze maintenant, je leur dis.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord pour le laisser encore en vie, dit Glimmer.

_Il peut nous être utile, réplique aussitôt Cato.

_Si on ne la trouve pas d'ici le levé du soleil, on se chargera de le massacrer lentement, je leur assure tout en remerciant Cato du regard pour être du même avis que moi.

Il se pourrait fortement qu'il ne soit pas d'accord pour le laisser en vie quelques heures en plus, mais il ne proteste pas pour montrer que nous sommes tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Et c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il me donne quand il brandit une fine épée bien tranchante sous les yeux de Joli Cœur pour lui faire peur, ce qui me fait décrocher un sourire plutôt malsain.

Une heure plus tard nous décidons de nous arrêter pour nous désaltérer. Nous avons trouvé une rivière où l'eau était bien fraîche. Pendant que nous parlons, nous entendons l'hymne de Panem qui retentit dans toute l'arène. Je croise le regard de Cato qui me fait un grand sourire enfantin. Je peux voir qu'il est impatient de voir les visages des tribus que nous avions tués quelques heures plus tôt. Le premier visage qui apparaît est celui de la fille du district 3, suivie du visage du garçon du 4, et le garçon du 5. Les tribus du district 6 et 7 apparaissent. Ensuite vient le tour du garçon du 8 et les deux du district 9. Le dernier visage est celui de la fille du district 10.

Je souris à chaque fois que je vois le visage d'une de mes victimes. Je pose ensuite le regard sur Joli Cœur pour lui faire comprendre que si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement la fille du feu, il les rejoindrais bientôt. Nous nous remettons en chasse, et parcourons la forêt dont les arbres changent au fur et à mesure. Les sapins ont laissés place à des arbres dont les branches sont épaisses, et dont les feuilles sont plutôt grosses. Aucun tribut ne se montre. Ils se sont bien cachés, ce qui me met en colère. Je marche à côté de Cato. Nous discutons des différentes manières dont on pourrait bien tuer le blond du district 12. Cependant, aucun de nous ne semble vouloir le laisser à l'autre. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit que pour que je sache un secret sur lui pour rattraper mon retard, je devais lui laisser la fille du 12. Cependant Joli Cœur n'a jamais été mentionné. J'estime avoir le droit de le tuer s'il prend la fille du feu. De toute manière, je trouverai bien un moyen de la lui voler. Cela pourrait grandement me mettre en position de supériorité vis-à-vis de lui même s'il sait que je m'entraînais dans les bois. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui dit que même dans la forêt je ne montrais pas toute l'étendue de mes capacités ? Rien. Absolument rien. Moi je connais tout son potentiel. Lui sait simplement quelques unes de mes techniques, mais ne m'a jamais vraiment vu au top de mon niveau. Et ça me garantie une énorme avance sur lui, et il l'ignore très certainement.

Le temps commence à devenir long quand on tombe nez à nez avec un tribut. Elle s'arrête net en nous voyant. Elle se met à courir dans une direction inverse à la notre quand Glimmer brandit son arc et lui décoche une flèche dans la jambe ce qui le fait tomber. On arrive rapidement à lui et Cato lui enfonce son épée dans le dos.

"Et une de plus !" se réjouit Glimmer.

La nuit est tombée depuis pas mal de temps et aucun tribut ne semble vouloir se montrer. Cependant le fait d'avoir chassé semble nous avoir rapprochés aux yeux des sponsors car un parachute argenté est arrivé. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de regarder ce que c'était pour toujours garder mon air de détachement à l'égard du Capitole.

Nous parlions encore de tout et de rien alors que je vois une petite lueur rouge au loin. Je plisse les yeux et tend l'oreille. Je m'approche doucement et me rend compte que quelqu'un est en train de se réchauffer auprès d'un feu. Je me tourne vers Cato et lui chuchote : "On dirait bien qu'une proie décide enfin à de montrer."

Il rigole et fais signe aux autres de venir doucement. On s'approche de la petite lumière rouge. Nous voyons que c'est la fille du District 8 qui se réchauffe les mains. Je ricane face à sa stupide erreur qui va lui coûter la vie. Marvel fait craquer une branche d'arbre pour la faire sursauter. Elle se retourne vivement et regarde Cato sortir sa dague tandis que j'ouvre mon blouson où des dizaines de couteaux sont parfaitement alignés. Son visage se décompose et elle tente de reculer mais le feu derrière elle l'en empêche.

"Non, s'il-vous-plaît, couine-t-elle, ne me tuez pas, je vous en pris "

Glimmer rigole à côté de moi et nous nous avançons de plus en plus. Notre proie commence à hurler quand Cato lui assène un coup de poing. Je lui envoie un couteau dans l'épaule puis me tourne vers Joli Cœur qui regarde les yeux écarquillés.  
Cato approche sa dague de la fille qui hurle et le supplie de ne pas la tuer. Ce spectacle est très plaisant. Mon camarade de district lui plante son arme en pleins coeur et l'enfonce le plus profondément possible. Les cris de la victime sont stridents et cela motive encore plus à mettre fin à ses jours. Puis Cato retire sa lame et le corps cesse de bouger. Le son ne sort plus de sa bouche.

Marvel s'exclame : "Et de douze ! Plus que onze !" Son enthousiasme est très bien accueillit et nous entreprenons de fouiller la fille. Nous ne trouvons absolument rien d'intéressant. Elle a sans doute voulut s'échapper directement du bain de sang et partir s'enfuir. Mais sa stratégie n'a pas fonctionné puisque nous lui avons réglé son compte.

_Mieux vaut se tirer, qu'ils puissent emporter le corps avant qu'il se mette à puer, dit Cato.

_Bonne idée, je lui répond.

Nous nous remettons en marche et nous arrivons dans une clairière au bout de 20 mètres environs quand je remarque :

_On aurait déjà dû entendre le canon, non ?

_Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui les empêche de descendre la chercher, me répond Cato.

_A moins qu'elle soit encore en vie, dit Glimmer.

_Elle est morte. Je l'ai plantée moi-même, proteste le colosse de mon district.

Glimmer se tourne vers lui, et lui lance :

_Alors, qu'attendent-ils pour faire tirer le canon ?

_L'un de nous devrait retourner là-bas, suggère Marvel. S'assurer que le travail est bien fait.

_Oui, ce serait bête de devoir la pister une deuxième fois, je reconnais.

_Puisque je vous dit qu'elle est morte, s'énerve Cato.

Les tons commencent à monter. Cato se vexe facilement quand on titille un peu ses capacités à tuer ses proies.

"On perd du temps !" s'exclame le blond du District 12. "Je vais retourner l'achever et ensuite, on bouge !"

On se tourne tous vers lui. Je lui offre un sourire arrogant en voyant qu'il veut vraiment trouver la fille du feu pour que l'on sauve sa peau. Cato lui raille : "Eh bien, vas-y Joli Coeur. Va vérifier toi-même."

Il s'exécute et nous nous concertons du regard. Je peux voir que mon ami de district est vraiment très énervé. Je peux le comprendre. Ce serai une honte énorme de voir que cet abruti tue la victime qu'il avait lui-même plantée.

_Pourquoi ne pas nous débarrasser de lui tout de suite et qu'on en parle plus ? me demande-t-il.

_Gardons-le jusqu'à demain matin. Si on ne trouve pas la fille du feu, on le tuera.

_Je le tuerai moi-même, m'interrompt Cato.

_Sans compter qu'il représente notre meilleur chance de la trouver, je lui dis en repensant au fait qu'il se démène à la chercher pour sauver sa vie, ce qui prouve que son histoire d'amour est fausse.

_Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle a marché dans cette histoire à l'eau de rose, ricane mon interlocuteur.

_C'est possible. Elle m'a paru assez bête pour ça. Chaque fois que je me la rappelle en train de tournoyer dans cette robe, j'ai envie de vomir, je lui confie.

_J'aimerai bien savoir d'où elle a pu sortir ce onze.

_Je te parie que Joli Cœur le sait, lui, je siffle entre mes dents alors que l'intéressé revient.

_Alors, elle était morte ?, s'enquiert Cato.

_Non, répond-il.

Le canon retentit et il rajoute : "Mais maintenant oui. On y va ?"

Joli Cœur part rejoindre Marvel et Glimmer devant, tandis que le visage de Cato se décompose. Je lui pose une main sur le bras et lui fais comprendre du regard qu'il ne doit pas s'énerver maintenant.

On part au pas de course. Pendant une heure nous ne trouvons aucun autre tribut. Nous décidons de monter un camp dans une nouvelle petite clairière. Nous faisons du feu commençons à manger la copieuse nourriture qui se trouve dans nos sacs. Les gardes se succèdent.  
Je m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve, avec un énorme couteau dans la main, à côté de Cato.  
Les rayons du soleil me réveillent doucement et j'ouvre les yeux sur Peeta. L'aube est levée et la fille du feu toujours cachée.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et avoir la suite ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Coucou à tous, désolée de mon énorme retard. Je tenais à remercier infiniment Anthracite , carowolf et princesse8 pour laisser des reviews. Merci énormément, vos reviews me touchent beaucoup. Voici la suite :**_

* * *

Je me retourne et jette un coup d'œil vers Cato. Il dort à point fermé. Ce sera donc moi qui tuerai Joli Cœur. Je me tourne vers ce dernier qui dort aussi. Je resserre mes doigts autour de mon couteau. Je me lève lentement pour ne réveiller personne. Glimmer devait être de garde, mais elle s'est visiblement endormie. Ce n'est pas plus mal car personne ne me prendra ma proie. Cependant, Cato m'en voudrait sûrement si je lui volais son divertissement. Mais nous avons passé un accord sur la fille du feu, pas sur son amoureux. Et je ne compte pas tenir compte de ce marché. Je lui prendrais la fille du feu et trouverai bien un moyen de savoir quelque chose sur Cato par mes propres moyens. Bien que l'endroit ne soit pas vraiment idéal en raison des caméras qui nous filment constamment, je tenterai malgré tout de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui. Au centre d'entraînement, on nous a constamment répété qu'il fallait connaître ses adversaires les plus coriaces. Cato est en effet celui qui sera le plus difficile à abattre. Il est très fort, plus intelligent que je ne l'aurais pensé, et assez habile. Je n'ai pas du tout peur de lui. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Je dois dire que comme allié je ne pouvais pas espéré meilleur que lui. Comme adversaire, je considère que c'est le seul véritable tribut qui vaut la peine que je me batte vraiment. Je lui suis en quelque sorte reconnaissante pour ça, mais il ne va pas falloir qu'il devienne trop dangereux. Il faut que je surveille le nombre de tributs qu'il tue. C'est moi qui doit le dominer dans ce domaine.

Le blondinet du district 12 est totalement endormie quand je m'assied doucement près de lui. Je pose délicatement ma lame sur sa gorge. Le contact avec l'arme glacée le fait frémir puis le réveil. Je m'assois sur son torse et lui dit de se taire. Il est terrifié, je lui murmure :  
_Alors Joli Cœur, où est la fille du feu ?  
_Je vais la trouver, je te le promet, tente-t-il. S'il-te-plaît ne me tue pas.  
_On avait un marché. Et tu ne l'as pas rempli, je lui crache à la figure. Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?  
Il se met à se débattre et a crier. Les autres se réveillent en pestant.  
_Clove, m'appelle Cato, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
_Je prend mon petit déjeuner, je lui répond naturellement.  
Je donne un coup de poing à Joli Cœur, et lui tranche lentement la gorge. Je retiens ses mains qui tente de se faufiler à son coup pour retenir le sang. Je lui donne un coup de genoux dans le thorax, et lui enfonce mon couteau dans son menton pour lui trancher la peau jusqu'à la lèvre. Il hurle, se débat mais le sang finit de couler, et son regard se fixe. Le canon retentit. Je me lève en contemplant le visage mutilé de ce pauvre idiot du district 12.

Je me retourne et vois mes compères qui me regardent. Cato plonge ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Je sais ce qu'il pense, qu'il voulait faire ce meurtre lui-même, mais Joli Cœur était ma proie depuis le début. Il est probablement en colère contre moi, mais il ne le montre pas. Nous devons être vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre, ou du moins le paraître. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée pour me faire des amis. J'avais toujours des gens avec qui discuter de tout et n'importe quoi dans le district 2, mais l'amitié est pour moi quelque chose de futile qui ne sert qu'à vous rendre faible. Cato lui, a toujours eu pas mal d'amis. Il est très apprécié des gens du district. Il sait donc comment s'y prendre et sait aussi que notre "amitié" est très importante. Il ne va donc pas chercher à la détruire uniquement à cause d'un jouet humain que j'ai tué moi-même, et sans lui.  
_Tu parles d'un petit déjeuner ! s'exclame Marvel.  
Je lui souris et commence à ranger mon sac de couchage.  
_Je voulais bien commencer la journée, je lui lance.  
_,Avec ça tu es rassasiée pour un bon moment, remarque Glimmer.  
_Ouais, du coup tu nous laissera tous les autres qu'on croisera aujourd'hui, dit Cato.  
_Il faudra être plus rapide que moi alors, je lui répond, ce qui le fait rire.  
Nous nous mettons en route rapidement pour éviter à sentir l'affreuse odeur de cadavre décomposé qui attend la dépouille de Joli Coeur.  
_Vous croyez qu'il est quelle heure ? demande Marvel.  
_Je pense qu'il doit être à peu près 8 heures, répond sa camarade de district.  
J'ai remarqué que ces deux-là semblaient bien s'entendre aussi. Peut-être se connaissaient-ils avant les Jeux. Si c'est une stratégie pour les sponsors, elle a l'air de fonctionner. Ils ont tous deux l'air d'être très sociables, donc si cette stratégie existe entre eux, ils ne doivent pas avoir à fournir beaucoup d'effort. Glimmer est le genre de fille qui obtient tout ce qu'elle désire rien qu'en jouant sur son apparence pulpeuse. Marvel, lui, est toujours en train de raconter quelque chose de drôle, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte. Ils doivent être très populaires dans leur district. Si le Capitole va interviewer leur entourage, ils s'attireront quelques sponsors que j'aurais le plaisir de récolter une fois que je me serai débarrassé d'eux.

Nous marchons un petit quart d'heure avant de manger. Nous avons dans nos sacs beaucoup de nourriture que l'on trouvait à la Corne d'abondance. C'est dans ce cas-là qu'être un carrière est un véritable honneur. Les autres tributs ne doivent quasiment rien avoir à manger. La faim est une chose qui m'est inconnue, et j'espère bien qu'elle le restera jusqu'à la fin des Jeux. S'il advenait que je sois à court de nourriture, ce qui est très improbable, les nombreux sponsors se bousculeront pour m'envoyer des cadeaux. Et pour avoir des sponsors, je vais m'en tenir à la stratégie d'Enobaria, et devenir proche de Cato.

En marchant je me mets à sa hauteur. Je me retrouve alors à la tête du groupe avec lui, laissant nos deux alliés du 1 discuter derrière, avec la fille du district 4 qui suit. Personnellement je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne l'élimine pas tout de suite. Elle est comme Joli Cœur, d'aucune utilité. Je pense que Glimmer l'a intégré dans la meute uniquement pour qu'on la garde à l'œil. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt musclée. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule, et qu'elle se débrouille pour avoir des sponsors. Alors en la gardant, on est sûr qu'elle ne tentera rien contre nous, et qu'on la tuera au moment voulus. Je dois dire que l'initiative de Glimmer est plutôt judicieuse. Cette fille peut montrer un peu de bon sens quand elle veut. Cependant je doute qu'elle soit un véritable danger. Elle ne maîtrise pas entièrement son arc. Elle s'était bien débrouillée durant les premières minutes en massacrant un tribut avec une machette, mais elle l'a très vite laissé pour récupérer l'arc. Peut-être qu'elle a tué un autre tribut avec une de ses flèches. De toute manière je verrais bien comment elle s'y ait prise quand je regarderai la rediffusion des Jeux une fois que je les aurai gagnés.

Je regarde le profil de Cato. Il semble s'en rendre compte, et me demande :  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours vu manier les mêmes armes. Tu n'utilises jamais rien d'autre que les épées ? je lui demande.  
Il semble réfléchir, puis me répond :  
_C'est vrai que les autres lames ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Je trouve que l'épée est une arme assez noble. C'est signe de force.  
_Mais ne pas pouvoir attaquer à distance n'est pas handicapant pas parfois ?  
Il plonge ses yeux bleus dans les miens, sourit et répond : "Pas vraiment puisque que je t'ai toi." Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, je lui fais un petit sourire hésitant. Je détourne rapidement de son regard bleu et fixe au loin. C'est la stratégie qui était convenue. Il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Bien qu'il a affirmé avant l'entrée dans l'arène qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer, je ne dois pas y croire. Rien ne me dit qu'il n'avait pas déjà commencé cette stratégie quand nous sommes arrivés au Capitole. Même dans le train, le soir où il est venue dans ma chambre. Il disait que nous allions faire un malheur au Capitole. Il nous a directement mit dans le même panier.  
A mesure que le temps passe, j'ai l'impression de voir Cato de manière différente. C'est comme si voyais qu'il élaborait des stratégies depuis le début. Il me paraît tout de suite plus intelligent et sournois. Il n'est pas aussi idiot que je me le suis toujours imaginé.  
"Et toi", demande mon partenaire de District, "rien ne t'intéresse d'autre que les couteaux ?"  
Je souris et lui répond :  
_Avec les couteaux, je peux attaquer à distance et au corps-à-corps. Ce sont des armes qui permettent de tout faire. Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en manier d'autre.  
_Il y d'autres armes qui peuvent faire les deux, dit-il.  
_Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? je lui demande.  
Il semble réfléchir, tendis que nous parcourons toujours la forêt.  
_Les haches je pense.  
_Mais les couteaux sont plus discrets et moins perceptibles que les haches.  
_C'est vrai, capitule Cato.  
Nous continuons à débattre sur plusieurs autres types d'armes pendant le reste de la journée. Je dois dire que c'est plutôt amusant de partager cette passion des armes avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec Cato puisqu'il est connaisseur dans ce domaine. Je me demande s'il n'y pas autre chose qu'il aime faire à part s'entraîner au combat. Cependant je ne lui demanderais pas. Nous sommes dans les Hunger Games pour tuer, pas pour ce faire des amis. Même si je devrais me rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Je n'aimerai pas passer à côté de sponsors éventuels.

Après des heures de marches, je repère quelque chose d'étrange. Les branches d'arbres sont pliées et attachées.  
_Regardez, je lance à mes compères, on dirait que quelqu'un est passé par là.  
_C'est un piège pour chasser, observe Marvel.  
_Je suis persuadée que la personne qui a fait ce piège ne doit pas être loin, je dis. Pourquoi faire un piège si ce n'est pas pour revenir vérifier qu'il ait attrapé quelque chose.  
_Je crois que ça s'appelle un collet, dit la fille du District 4. Je n'ai pas vus beaucoup de personnes aller voir comment on en faisait durant les entraînements. Excepté deux personnes, Peeta et la fille du feu.  
Un magnifique sourire malsain se dessine sur mon visage. Cette peste qui a volé mes sponsors avec ses flammes à la noix se cache quelque part dans le coin. Et finalement la fille du district 4 se rend un peu utile.  
Nous reprenons notre route et nous trouvons des cendres à quelques mètres plus loin du collet.  
_Je crois que cette pouilleuse à déjà filée, crache Glimmer. Elle a mangé son petit gibier et elle est partie.  
_Calme-toi, lui dit Marvel.  
_Que je me calme ? Cette idiote nous prend pour des imbéciles depuis le début. Je ne me calmerai pas tant qu'elle continuera à se moquer de nous en passant presque juste sous notre nez puis va se cacher.  
_Je suis d'accord avec elle, j'interviens.  
_Les cendres semblent encore un peu fumantes, remarque Cato.  
_Elle a du passer par ici il y a peut-être une heure, je dis. Et en une heure elle n'a pas pu aller très loin. Continuons à chercher, on finira bien par la trouver.  
Nous la traquons du mieux que l'on peut. Nous essayons de repérer des traces de pas, des pièges à animaux. Nous en trouvons d'ailleurs deux autres. Nous sommes aux aguets. Pourtant, nous ne la trouvons pas.

Nous décidons de nous arrêter pour la nuit dans une minuscule clairière. Il y a quelques fleurs blanches baignées dans la lumière du soleil qui ne tarde pas à se coucher. Les feuilles laissent passer encore quelques rayons et Marvel et Glimmer profitent du restant de luminosité pour aller chercher du bois. La fille du district 4 est partie voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres tributs autours du camps. Je me retrouve seule avec Cato. Nous posons nos armes, et prenons un tronc d'arbre en guise de banc. Le colosse de mon district empoigne son sac et sors un sachet de fruits secs. Il en prend une bonne poignée avant de me tend le paquet que j'accueille avec joie. Les fruits secs sont de très bonne qualité, et font du bien après une longue journée de marche. Il faudrait que j'entame une conversation avec Cato, mais je ne sais pas tellement quoi lui dire. Heureusement je peux compter sur lui pour cet aspect social, et il commence à parler :  
_Quelle journée !  
_Elle n'était pas très productive, je soupire. On a croisé personne aujourd'hui.  
_Tu oublies ce matin avec Joli Cœur, me rappelle Cato.  
J'esquisse un petit sourire en coin. Je vais enfin savoir s'il m'en veut ou pas. Je suis tellement fière de l'avoir devancé sur ce coup-là !  
_Je ne l'oublie pas, crois-moi, je lui assure en plongeant mon regard accompagné de mon petit sourire.  
_Je voulais le tuer moi-même, me dit Cato. Pourquoi tu l'as massacré toute seule ?  
_Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Et puis, si Joli Coeur s'était réveiller avant et qu'il serait partie, on aurait était obligé de le traquer une nouvelle fois.  
Cato semble réfléchir puis me dit à propos des deux tributs du District 12 :  
_Je croyais que l'on avait déjà débattu à leur sujet.  
_Uniquement sur la fille du feu, pas l'autre idiot, je réplique aussitôt.  
_Je pensais qu'on l'incluait dedans.  
_On ne l'a pas mentionné, donc j'avais le droit de le tuer. Tout comme j'ai de droit de tuer l'autre idiote de son district.  
Cato fronce les sourcils et m'interroge :  
_Tu comptes la tuer toi-même ?  
_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais accepter de te la laisser, j'affirme en me forçant à faire un sourire amusé pour détendre l'atmosphère aux yeux du Capitole, même si Cato parle d'une voix assez calme.  
_Mais je pensais que tu voulais ...  
_Oh, je trouverai bien un moyen d'esquiver cet accord je lui dit. Je pense que je n'en ai pas besoin, je ricane avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.  
Nous rigolons un moment, et parlons de tout et de rien. Je me rend compte que malgré le fait de se forcer pour que nous paraissions de bon amis, il est plutôt simple de le faire avec Cato. Dans le district, nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de se parler. Mais si nous l'avions eu, je pense qu'il aurait était facile de bien s'entendre. Cependant je sais qu'il faut que je reste sur mes gardes. Cato ne pense pas forcément la même chose, peut-être qu'il est un bon acteur et qu'il est facile pour lui de sympathiser avec les gens.  
Il s'arrête soudainement de rire et me souffle doucement avant que nos autres alliés arrivent : "On ira loin Clove. On est sur la bonne voie"  
Je lui répond d'un sourire que j'efface quand les autres débarquent avec les bras chargés de petits bois.

Après avoir allumé un feu et après avoir mangé. je réfléchis à ce qu'il a voulut dire. Il a dit "on". Une manière de montrer que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre, et que nous avons l'intention d'aller le plus loin possible dans ces Jeux, ensemble. Il pense aussi peut-être à me déstabiliser. Je me souviens qu'il avait dit "Je ne te connais que trop bien pour pouvoir te tuer." S'il me connaît aussi bien qu'il le prétend, il devrait savoir que ce genre de futilités sentimentales ne m'atteignent pas. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et c'est sur des réflexions intensives à son sujet que j'occupe mon temps de garde pour cette nuit.

* * *

_**Merci de laisser une petite review, ça prend 30 secondes !**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Bien le bonjour ! Désolée de mon retard pour ce chapitre, j'ai pas mal de problèmes avec internet qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je me connecte ici ... Mais là c'est bon ! Donc, voici le chapitre 15, il ne me plaît pas vraiment celui-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, bonne lecture :**

* * *

Ils sont autours de moi, à dormir paisiblement. Le tour de garde de Marvel a prit fin il y a environ 20 minutes. C'est à présent à moi de rester éveillée pour surveiller les alentours. De toute façon, le soleil devrait se lever dans une heure et mes compagnons se réveilleront une heure après le soleil. C'est ce que j'appelle la prétention des carrières. Nous pouvons nous permettre ce genre de chose pour montrer aux sponsors que nous contrôlons l'arène d'une certaine manière, que c'est nous les tributs qui dominons les autres. J'aime les imaginer cachés, tremblant de peur derrière des buissons. Cette petite fille du 11 doit sûrement pleurer et appeler sa maman tellement elle a peur. Ce serait tellement drôle à voir. En revanche, le garçon du même district, Tresh je crois, a une carrure aussi imposante que celle de Cato. Je me souviens que ce dernier tient à le tuer lui-même. Il ne le supporte pas. Un combat entre eux serait vraiment intéressant. Mais Tresh pourrait tuer Cato et Cato est ma proie. Même s'il est un très bon allié, et je dois bien admettre qu'il n'est pas aussi énervant que je le pensais, je devrai mettre un terme à ses jours. Peut-être pas avec le sadisme que je penserai avoir au début, mais je devrai faire un bon spectacle. Il le sait lui aussi. Il ne compte pas me tuer, je vais retourner ceci contre lui.

Je lève la tête et regarde le peu de lumière passer à travers les feuilles vertes des arbres de la clairière. L'arène construite par le Capitole cette année est plutôt simple. C'est principalement une forêt. De ce côté en tout cas. Je crois que derrière la Corne d'Abondance dorée se trouvait des champs. Peut-être que Tresh, le garçon du district 11 s'y est réfugié. Après tout, il provient du district de l'agriculture, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il doit peut-être penser qu'il y sera en sécurité puisqu'il connaît ce genre de milieu. Une fois que je me serai débarrassée de tout le monde dans ce côté-ci de l'arène, j'irai le dénicher dans ses champs. Il mourra là où il est toujours vécu. Je trouve que c'est un beau cadeau que je lui ferai. Le tuer dans un endroit qui lui est familier est plutôt un bon acte. Je lui offrirai ce beau décor, sublimé par ses hurlements de douleur, et les flaques de son propre sang.

Je cligne des yeux quand la lumière se fait plus forte et tourne la tête, recherchant le moindre petit mouvement autours du camps. Peut-être y a-t-il un petit tribut qui grouille dans le coin, prêt à se faire égorger. Je ne vois rien, et soupire.  
"Que t'arrive-t-il ?" demande un murmure de voix masculine à mes côtés. Je le regarde et croise les yeux de Cato à peine ouverts.

_Rien, je lui souffle doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il ne se passe rien pour l'instant et cela m'exaspère. Je veux trouver quelqu'un à tuer rapidement.

_Aujourd'hui, me dit Cato, on trouvera un tribut, c'est promit.

Cette promesse me fait sourire et il rajoute : "Avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur la fille du feu."  
Mon sourire se transforme en quelque chose de malsain. Quand je la trouverai, je la ferai souffrir le plus possible pour avoir filé lors du bain de sang. Je suis persuadée que même si son amour avec Joli Cœur était faux, voir son visage s'illuminer dans le ciel l'a perturbée. Les gens les aiment bien uniquement tous les deux. La fille du feu perd de son l'éclat sans son amant.

_J'espère, je lui dit. Comme ça, on pourra en finir avec cette peste. Elle sera ravie de retrouver Joli Cœur au paradis des faux amoureux, je ricane.

_Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'attend que ça, se moque à son tour Cato. J'imagine d'ici son petit visage idiot se décomposer quand elle a vu son visage pendant l'annonce des tributs morts. Cela devait être super marrant.

_A mon avis elle ne devait pas savoir s'il fallait pleurer ou non. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle se montre un peu triste puisque c'est une amante maudite

_Pour être maudite, elle l'est. Sa mort sera sanglante, rajoute Cato.

_J'ai hâte, je répond aussi déterminée qu'amusée par le fait que mon camarade de district et moi ayons à peu près le même esprit de tueurs.

Lui est plus brutal, mais moi j'aime torturer et mutiler en prenant mon temps pour m'imprégner des hurlements et des regards de supplications de mes victimes. Mais nous sommes tous les deux de bons tributs, nous aimons le sang. Et ce point commun me fait vraiment sentir plus proche de lui. Dans le district 2, il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler de ce genre de passion car aucun élève du centre d'entraînement n'a jamais vraiment tué. Certains en ressentent plus le besoin que d'autres, mais les règles sont très strictes à cause de ce que l'on nous enseigne. Nous attendons toujours le moment de tuer, mais au moindre écart, comme meurtre sans autorisation, on est arrêté par des pacificateurs. Alors être ici, avec quelqu'un de mon district qui a tué avec plaisir il n'y a pas longtemps, cela fait vraiment du bien. En plus Cato est loin d'être mauvais, c'est l'un des plus doués du centre, si ce n'est le meilleur. C'est vraiment agréable d'avoir ces conversations avec lui. Je le trouve moins inutile qu'avant après ça.

Glimmer, Marvel et la fille du district 4 se réveillent. Nous mangeons quelques biscuits qui sont dans nos sacs et nous quittons la petite clairière pour se remettre en route.  
"Et si on allait du côté de la rivière ?" propose Marvel.  
Nous acquiesçons et marchons à travers la forêt.

_Je suis sûr qu'il y a des tributs qui y sont planqués, dit Marvel.

_Je pense aussi, je lui dis. Le seul autre point d'eau est le lac à côté de la Corne d'Abondance. Mais comme la plupart ont détalé dans la forêt, la rivière est leur unique source d'eau.

_Et a mon avis ils ont trop peur de nous pour s'aventurer près de la Corne d'Abondance, ricane Glimmer.

_Ils ont raison d'avoir peur, j'ajoute.

Nous rigolons pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la rivière. Une fois devant l'eau, nous allons nous y désaltérer et j'en profite pour me rafraîchir le visage. La température est agréable, mais quand on marche un peu vite, la chaleur arrive rapidement.  
Nous restons près de l'eau un moment puis nous repartons traquer des tributs. Mais finalement personne ne se montre de la journée. Nous décidons alors de continuer nos recherches à la tombée de la nuit, entre la rivière et la forêt.

_Ils seront bien obligé de se montrer un jour, dit Cato.

_Et à ce moment-là, dit Marvel, on rigolera bien.

_J'ai tellement hâte d'en finir avec la fille du feu, je confie à mes amis tout en longeant la rivière sur des roches humides.

_Elle va vraiment souffrir quand on la verra, s'exclame Glimmer.

_Elle aura plutôt intérêt à courir vite si elle veut rester en vie, renchérit Cato.

Je saute sur une roche aux côtés de mon camarade de District, quand j'entends Marvel s'écrier sur ma gauche : "Oh, elle est là, regarder !"  
Je regarde dans la direction indiquée par le grand brun et voit une silhouette qui ressemble à notre proie favorite sortir de l'eau et courir dans le sens inverse de notre meute. On s'élance à sa poursuite essayant de ne pas se prendre dans les racines les plus difficiles à trouver. Au bout de quelques minutes de course poursuite, nous ne la voyons plus. En levant la tête nous constatons qu'elle a grimpé dans un arbre et ne semble pas le moins du monde perturbée par notre présence. Elle est assise sur une grosse branche, et s'agrippe fermement au tronc d'arbre.  
"Ça va vous ?" nous lance-t-elle joyeusement. Mais à quoi joue-t-elle ? Elle veut nous narguer, nous ridiculiser devant le Capitole, devant les sponsors, devant Panem tout entier ? Avant que je ne lui réponde une insulte, Cato réplique:

_Pas trop mal. Et toi ? demande-t-il à son tour.

_J'ai eu un petit peu chaud, cette nuit, dit-elle en nous montrant son blouson ouvert. Il fait meilleur par ici.

Elle fait la conversation pour montrer au Capitole que nous sommes impuissant face à elle à ce moment-là. Cette pouilleuse, trempée et sale nous ridiculise, et c'est intolérable.

_Vous ne voulez pas monter ? propose-t-elle.

_J'arrive, crache Cato.

En bonne observatrice, je remarque que les points de ce dernier étaient serrés sous la colère.

_Tiens, essais ça, lui dit Glimmer en lui tendant son arc et une flèche.

_Non, répond-il en repoussant l'arme, j'aime mieux me servir de mon épée, dit-il en dégainant sa courte lame.

Il commence à grimper. Comme pour lui donner une image de petit garçon inoffensif, elle lui laisse quelques mètres d'avance avant de recommencer à grimper. Elle doit être à 30 mètres de hauteur quand Cato attrape une branche qui se craque presque aussitôt, le faisant tomber à terre. Je m'avance vers lui pour voir s'il n'a rien de casser avant de le voir se relever en pestant. Glimmer tente ensuite de grimper, mais redescend vite quand les branches grincent sous son poids. Elle râle en prenant une flèche de son carquois, et vise la fille du feu avec son arc. Elle lance à quelques centimètres de la cible. Elle lance un juron quand cette idiote du district 12 récupère la flèche et l'agite au dessous de nous en rigolant.

_C'en ai trop, je peste en sortant un de mes couteaux. Je vais la chercher moi-même, cette pimbêche.

_Non elle est trop haute, me dit Glimmer. Tu n'y arrivera pas.

_Elle peut toujours essayer, dit Marvel.

_Et toi, tu peux pas la toucher avec ton épieux, lui demande Cato.

_Je ne pense pas, elle est trop en hauteur. En plus elle aurait largement le temps de se décaler pour l'éviter. Je n'ai pas envie de monter pour aller rechercher mon arme.

Nous débattons de la manière de l'avoir quand je jette un coup d'oeil à notre proie. Elle nous regarde amusée, certes, mais je vois qu'elle a une sorte de grimace qui voile son visage. Je plisse les yeux et la vois  
se tenir la jambe. Elle est blessée. C'est elle qui est piégée. Elle ne peut pas redescendre sinon nous la tuons, et elle ne pourrait pas sauter dans un autre arbre si elle a la jambe endommagée. Si elle ne l'était pas, elle l'aurait fait depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle devra bien sortir de ce pétrin pour pouvoir s'échapper. Et à ce moment-là on l'aura.

_On va attendre, je coupe mes camarades. Elle ne pourra pas rester sur son arbre indéfiniment si elle ne veut pas mourir de soif. Elle devra redescendre un jour ou l'autre. Et on la massacrera à ce moment-là, je dis beaucoup plus fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je vois alors son sourire s'éteindre de peur.

_C'est une bonne idée, dit Cato. On va établir le camp ici.

_Je vais chercher du petit bois, dit alors Marvel.

_Je viens avec toi, dit Glimmer qui part avec la fille du district 4.

Je les vois partir tous les trois en regardant la fille du feu.  
Je relève la tête et croise le regard de ma proie piégée. Je la fixe avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Je garde ce contact visuel avec elle. Je vois qu'elle tente de maîtriser sa peur, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je sais qu'elle a vu que je ne manquais jamais ma cible. Et cette fois-ci, c'est elle ma cible.  
Elle détourne finalement le regard et je ricane.

Je me tourne vers Cato qui installe son sac de couchage pour la nuit. Je m'assois à côté de ce dernier.  
_On l'a finalement coincé, me dit-il.

_Oui, c'est pas trop tôt.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? me demande-t-il.

_Comment ça ? je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tu va tenir compte de notre petit marché ou bien est-ce que tu vas la tuer-toi même ?

Je lève la tête vers la concernée et sors un de mes couteaux. Je vois un lézard qui est à quelques centimètre de mon sac. Il pourrait bien être ma distraction ce soir.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de te la laisser pour savoir ce que je veux. Elle est ma proie depuis le début, et c'est moi qui la mutilerai et mettrai fin à ses jours. Personne d'autre.

Cato semble réfléchir. Glimmer et Marvel ne sont pas encore revenus, c'est en effet le bon moment pour en parler.

_Tu dis me connaître, je lui dis en cherchant son regard. Mais si c'était le cas, tu devrais savoir que ce genre de proposition ne m'atteins pas. Tu ne sais rien Cato, rien du tout.

Il plonge son regard bleu dans les mien et se rapproche un peu plus à mes côté.

_Alors dis-moi, me murmure-t-il doucement. Aide-moi à mieux te comprendre.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens autant ? je lui demande.

Nous ne faisons plus semblant pour les sponsors. C'est un véritable réglage de comptes, et nous le savons tous les deux. Je veux savoir pourquoi, même avant l'entrée dans l'arène, il voulait à tel point me cerner. Cela dépasse la simple stratégie. Il m'avait vu m'entraîner dans la forêt, il me suivait à cet entraînement tous les jours, il n'était pas impressionné quand je réussissais mes lancers de couteau, au contraire c'était normal pour lui. Tout cela avait bien une raison. Et ne pas la connaître m'énerve au plus haut point.

_Tu es intrigante Clove, souffle-t-il. Je connais des choses sur toi que personne d'autre ne sait, dit-il en sous-entendant mon entraînement solitaire dans les bois. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais sa raison m'intrigue. Et si je parviens à la découvrir, je sais que j'arriverai à te cerner parfaitement.

_Et en quoi me cerner pourrait t'être utile ? je lui demande les sourcils froncés.  
Mais avant d'avoir ma réponse, Marvel et Glimmer reviennent, les bras chargés de petits bois.

La soirée se passe calmement. Pour m'occuper, je lance mes couteaux sur le lézard qui est à côté de mon sac. Je réfléchis à plusieurs hypothèses pour savoir pourquoi il veut connaître ce qui m'a poussé à m'entraîner dans les bois. Je m'endors ensuite en tenant fermement un couteau dans ma main droite, comme tous les soirs dans l'arène.

Le soleil n'est pas levé, et j'ai l'impression d'être dans de la brume. L'odeur de la forêt est très agréable quand on dort. Bien sûr, il est difficile de s'endormir vraiment. Je suis toujours sur mes gardes alors je ne dors toujours qu'à moitié. Je remonte le sac de couchage sous mon menton et entrouvre un œil. Je ne distingue rien pour le moment, mais en attendant une ou deux secondes, je crois voir un gros nid de guêpes tombant droit sur nous.


End file.
